Una Tonelada de Lagrimas
by Monica-kiss
Summary: Cuando supo de su enfermedad y lo grave que esta era, Mikan traciende una nueva linea de objetivos en su vida. Nadie dijo que agarrar una hoja en blanco y plantear con la tinta de un pincel -las cien cosas más locas y hermosas que ella quisiera hacer antes de su muerte o más bien su hibernación eterna- le hiciera ver el mundo de otro color.
1. Prefacio

_Cuando las amenazas enroquen tu vereda, aprovéchalas como oportunidades para escalar sobre ellas y descubrir un mundo diferente al que creías conocer.. _

**Prefacio: **

En ocasiones las personas ponen principalmente la palabra ¨juzgar¨ que el ¨intentar conocer¨. Creían que Sakura Mikan Yukihira era una floja, que se la pasaba durmiendo, la hija de papi y por si fuera poco la querida por los maestros. Pero se equivocaron todos... tras esas acciones se escondía un terrible secreto.

Sakura Mikan, conocida como la hija del multimillonario, Hazel Izumi dueño de la mayor parte del pueblo Rusell - no ha muchos kilómetros de la ciudad de Japón- transciende una nueva línea de metas que harán que su vida aburrida con intento ordinario, sea una más divertida y extraordinaria a los ojos del pueblo.

Mikan no es la típica chica del que todo mundo hablaba. A pesar de que era el hazme reír de todo su colegio Ronmnohell : por quedarse dormida menudamente en el salón de clases y desmayarse en los camerinos o en cualquier otro lugar después de sentir cansancio, ella le demostrara al universo que lo imposible no existe y que solo es una excusa más.

Hazel, el padre sobreprotector ciego de lo que su hija hace a sus espaldas, tiende a hacer un viaje de negocio y por las razones de la situación de su hija Mikan , no puede dejarla sola en casa, por lo que contrata al hijo del comisario Duch Hyuuga, llamado como Natsume Hyuuga: atractivo y conquistador chico de sexto, será su ardua niñero y guarda espaldas día y noche, a toda hora.

Mikan desconocía el nombre de dicho chico, pero cuando se encuentran las intensas miradas juveniles. ¿Qué creen que sucederá?.

Él resulta ser nada más y nada menos que el mejor amigo de su ex, y ella la chica que lo detestaba cuando tenían tan solo siete años de edad.

Con el reencuentro, Natsume irá descubriendo la extraña lista de objetivos que Mikan escribió, y así, una nueva línea trasciende el destino de ambos chicos, causando problemas, y barullos, momentos irreversibles y situaciones comprometedoras. Pero...

¿Qué sucederá cuando el ex novio de Mikan regrese al pueblo ?¿ Ruka aceptara ver a su mejor amigo, Natsume viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella? ¿Qué hará Ruka cuando se rebele el secreto de la enfermedad de Mikan (cosa que él no sabía cuando la dejo)? ¿Ruka Intentara recuperarla o Natsume luchara por ella? y ¿Que hará Natsume cuando su ex amigo lo culpe por la empeorarían en la enfermedad de Mikan? ¿Cómo terminara esta historia?.


	2. Uno A

**_/Mikan/_**

Había un osito de felpa sobre el estante de mi cama : Mi padre me lo regalo al cumplir mis siete años cuando recién salí del hospital después de un diagnostico . Me dijo que era el osito mas especial y único de todo el mundo, porque fue tejido por las manos de mi madre, Yuka, y que por ella yo debía cuidarlo con todo mi corazón.

Era a Poppy lo primero que miraba por las mañanas al despertar. Porque el ocupado puesto de mi padre en el Pueblo Rusell, no le daba tiempo de estar a mi lada cada que llegaba mi hora de despertar. Sin embargo, una mañana en que desperté, el osito de felpa al que nombre como Poppy, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Me levante de golpe del colchón, y descubrir mis piernas para ponerme sobre mis pies : los sentía pesadas y me daban cosquillas, seguro fueron los días que pase dormida los culpables de la falta de movilidad de mis piernas.

Reviso cada parte de mi habitación, por lo bajo, por lo alto, en cada rincón, dentro de cada mueble. Pero era como si Poppy se hubiese marchado, entonces fue cando supuse que seguramente la señorita Richard, nuestra sirvienta, lo había puesto a lavar, y fue el motivo por el que me dirige a la salida de habitación.

Con las piernas temblorosas cual gelatina por la falta de movilidad de estos días, llego por fin a la puerta y con ambas manos en la manecilla la giro hasta lograr abrirla. Los pasillos estaban sumidos en el silencio y completamente solitarios. La porcelana estaba intacta y brillaba como si no se hubiera pasado pie por semanas.

Me incline hacia el frente para revisar la derecha e izquierda desde la puerta de mi habitación—¿Señorita Richard?— Lo único que podía escuchar era el eco reiterando mis palabras.

La casa en la que vivo es se podría decir que es la más grande del pueblo compuesta por cuatro pisos, doce habitaciones, ocho baños, tres salas :visita, biblioteca y sala de cine. La cocina del chef, al señor Marc se la vive en la cocina y para ser honesta se la lleva haciendo ratatouille la mayor parte de tiempo, a mí se me hace que se emociono con la película del ratón cocinero. y finalizando con el sótano que es el lugar donde mi padre me impide pisar. No le veo tanta importancia a un sótano como para impedirme el paso . ¡Solo es un sótano! Aunque uno muy curioso.

En fin, iba recorriendo los pasillos imaginando la docena de platillos que seguro Marc me estará cocinando, era razón por la que mis tripas no dejaban de gruñir. Ahora que recuerdo, mis tripas son el hecho por el que despierto de mis profundos sueños, sino fuera porque rugieron este día, seguramente yo aun estaría hibernando. Ahora que lo pienso ¿por cuantos días abre dormido?. ¡Eso solo lo sabe la señorita Richard.

Ahora me encuentro bajando las escaleras de cristal. A la familia de mi padre, y hasta a mi padre, le fascina todo tipo de cristal, la casa está llena de manualidades hechas de ese material delicado, mesas de cristal, vasos, platos, ventanas ¡Obvio!, puertas y hasta una estatua de la libertad que esta acomodada en la entrada de la casa: a mi papa le costó un dineral pagar esa majestuosidad ; se le parece mucho a la original.

—¡Valla! ¡Pero qué quimérico encuentro! !Por fin ha despertado la bella durmiente!.

—Reo...Que milagro—Mi mirada se atropello en la de Reo. Sus ojos purpura me sorprendieron, a pesar de nuestro acercamiento los ojos de Reo a comparación de los míos, eran más grandes.

Sonríe al colocar su mano sobre mi hombro—¡Cuánto tiempo! . Ya deseaba que despertaras querida prima.

Suspiro—Imagínate yo...

Había una cosa que reconocía en la tonada dulce y sarcástica de Reo, él me odia y no se sus razones— Bien.—palmea mi hombro creándome una mueca. Su torcida sonrisa daba mucho que decir— Voy a la cocina. Tengo hambre.—Dice y se va por los pasillos de mi mano derecha, dando una ligera mirada a la estatua de la libertad ; de la que les hable.

Le sigo por detrás—Yo también muero de hambre.

El pelirojo no dijo nada, simplemente se limito a mirarme, en cambio yo , no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Lo miraba muy cambiado ; físicamente. A parte de su piel ahora tornada a un color capuchino, sus brazos y su espalda estaban más anchas.

—Oye...—Gano su atención al golpearle con el codo— ¿ desde cuándo vas al gym ? .

—Llevo asistiendo tres meses. No sé por qué te sorprende—gruñe y apresura sus pasos. Me encantaba molestar a mi pequeño primo Rep, a pesar de que no me quisiera. Le ganaba por tan solo un año de edad. Aunque no lo parece, pues su comportamiento es igual al de un adulto aburrido y arrogante.

—Espera..— Si, en sus palabras y hasta en su rostro se notaba la seriedad y mi confusionismo volvió. ¡Tres meses !

Me volteo a ver en seco—¡¿Qué?!—espeto, acto seguido levanto una ceja. — ¿Se te olvido cuando te conté que entraría al gym?

Fruncí el ceño, no era eso lo que me había llegado a la cabeza—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

Se llevo un dedo al mentón, dando a notar que pensaba ¡Uy si ! ¡Como si eso fuera normal en el!—Siendo franco, no tengo idea y ni me interesa, pero si recuerdo que te había comentado sobre el gym.

Mmmm...

Me encojó de hombros y comenzamos a caminar, me sentía muy confundida respecto a los días que pasaron. Sabía que esa pregunta me la respondería la señorita Richard. Al llegar a la cocina, me encuentro con que Marc estaba partiendo un par de zanahorias.

—¡Ey Marc! — Llamo Reo acercando su cuerpo a la barra . El muy chiquillo leyó mi mente,¡ eso estaba a punto de hacer yo! . Enseguida veo como al caucásico se le resbala el cuchillo y este golpea contra la porcelana.

Sonrió de los nervios, por su reacción al verme —¡Hola Marc! ¡Buenos días!

—Tardes tontita. Son tardes— Dice Reo en su desganada tonada, se apoyo contra la barra. Parpadeo un par de veces. La mayor parte del tiempo al detonar mi enfermedad, despertaba por las madrugadas. Y después de que los medicamentos ya no tuvieron efecto, la situación salió de control y comencé a despertar a todo tipo de horas : todavía no consigo adaptarme. Cuando reaccione me di cuenta de que Marc ya me tenía en sus fuertes brazos. Capte el olor a cebolla ¡Asco!.

—¡OH mi bella durmiente ha despertado!— Escuche una voz ahogada y quebrada por detrás. Rápidamente la reconocía ; era de la señorita Richard. Cuando rompimos el abrazo corro hacia la morena. y ella me recibe con una triste sonrisa y un rostro tornado en la preocupación : como siempre pasaba al despertar.

Sospecho las razones de tal recibimiento, serán porque hubo un día en que escuche a la señorita Richard hablar con mi padre en la biblioteca acerca de un sueño que se le reiteraba por las noches. Un sueño donde salía yo durmiendo , y en su sueño, pasaban los largas semanas hasta llegar a los perturbadores meses en los que yo no despertaba. Termino diciéndole a mi padre que me enviara a Japón, que ellos siendo de las ciudades con la ciencia avanzada, seguramente sabrían que recomendarme para que mi situación no llegara a las peores.

—Me alegra tanto que despertaras hermosa —susurra dulcemente al secarse el abrazo y mirarme a los ojos.

suspiro—Igual a mí. Por cierto —La mire al sujetarla de los hombros : me di cuenta de los centímetros que le ganaba en lo alto. ¿Se encogió la señorita Richard?. Pero ese no era el caso— De casualidad ha visto a mi ¿Poppy?

Mire como se mordía el labio inferior—Si linda. Lo he metido a la lavadora, ya era hora de que Poppy tomara una buena ducha.

—Bueno eso es cierto, lleva todo un año sin lavarse...

—y con eso de que su padre no quiere bacterias— se encogió de hombros y ambas sonreímos.

—Ey Marc, ¡Tengo mucha hambre!. ¿Qué harás de comer?—Pregunta Reo al tomar asiento frente al comedor.—Se me apetece una pizza de anchoas con mucho peperoni y queso derretido.

¡Hasta a mí se me hizo agua en la boca!, sobretodo porque había pasado largos días sin comer nada.

—Lo que la princesita deseé comer, eso haré.— Contesta Marc, limitándose a verlo.

El pelirrojo gruñe—¿Por qué siempre cocinas lo que ella quiera? y ¿por que cuando llego y esta chiquilla despierta, tienen que hablar de Poppy como si fuera un ser humano?. ¡Es solo un oso!.—Exclama, admito que nunca lo había visto explotar de esa forma—. Además, como si cada que las visitara, estuviera siempre la misma charla. ¿No se aburren?.

—Al parecer tenemos un celostino— Ríe Mac al despeinar el cabello de Reo.—¿Te molesta que nuestra atención valla a Cristal, no es verdad ?—le guiñe el ojo y Reo lo empuja con cierta picardía. Se acomoda sus cabellos y me atisba fijamente.

Algunas cosas eran ciertas, desde muy pequeña tuve la atención de todos en el pueblo. Mi padre decía que era el tesoro del mundo. Aunque ciertamente era un error y una exageración, me encantaba ser atendida por todos, pero siempre hubo un problema, Reo, desde la muerte de sus padres, mi padre le ofreció nuestra casa y aunque Reo nunca tuvo la atención y el amor de su madre, Hazel intentaba dar la figura paternal en la vida de él. Sin embargo Reo lo negaba siempre.

Además de que Reo jamás pasaba la noche aquí y por razones desconocidas, siempre había tenido un odio creciente hacia mí. Se creó una firmeza de palabras de que yo soy la chica más perfecta del mundo y querida por todos, que siempre me atienden como a una reina y, que obtengo todo lo que quiero. Sin embargo...Eso a mi parecer es solo porque ellos tienen pena por mí.

—La pizza de anchoas con mucho peperoni y queso derretido es un buen platillo.—Interrumpo en su charla enemistada que tenían ambos hombres. —Me encantaría comerlo.

Me apoyo en el respaldo de una de la sillas del comedor : a lado de Reo, quien solo me mira con una cara de ¨como si me apestara el trasero¨. Ese pensamiento me hizo reír.

—Pensé que pediría una Ratatoullie, mi ama.

¿Mi ama?.Eso a mi parece sonó extremadamente extraño. Desde cuando me llamaba Marc de esa manera. Me sorprendió pero intento no mostrarlo por lo que negué con una sonrisa de ironía— En la noche podrías hacernos Ratatouille Marc.

El parece ponerse contento. Se acomoda el gorrito y corre hacia la puerta del refrigerador— Haré inmediatamente la Pizza de anchoas para ambos.

—Yo no voy a querer Ratatouille, así que no me hagas uno a mí.

Volteo hacia Reo—¿ No cenaras ?

El chico parece pensarlo, —Mm... No, iré a casa de Kenaha a las 6 y ahí pasare la noche, así que ni me esperen.

—Como si lo hiciéramos—murmuro Marc. Rápidamente le lanzo una mirada penetrante. e inmediatamente oigo gruñir a mi primo.

Me daba cierta pena que Reo fuera tratado con tanta indiferencia en mi casa. Tenía que hablar con Marc y con la señorita Richard, aunque ella aun sigue tratándolo con educación.

Cuando habíamos terminado de comer, la señorita Richard recoge nuestros platos y Reo no tarda en levantarse del asiento. Nunca convivíamos juntos, no era porque no hubiese tiempo si no por la incomodidad que nos rodeaba. Me levanto de la silla y lo veo partir hacia la sala de Star. Quisiera saber porque desde pequeño ha sido tan distante y cortante conmigo..

—Linda ¿Vas a querer pastel de piña ?— Okey aquella pregunta llamo toda mi atención. Era claro, aun tenía mucha hambre y ocho pedazos de pizza no habían bastado.

Asiento con una amplia sonrisa—¿ Podría enviarle un pedazo a Evans?

—Por supuesto querida. Pero, ¿Dónde está ese pequeño demonio?

Abro los ojos en señal de sorpresa— ¿No cree que llamarle demonio es muy grosero?— pregunto, y ella ríe por lo bajo.

—Disculpa Linda, no era mi intensión.

Sonrió para tranquilizarla—No se preocupe, se que Marc le llama de ese modo muy en sus adentros— La miro y ella asiente con una sonrisa traviesa. —Bueno iré con Reo, intentare conversar porque es lo que quiero ya que en mi...

¡Oh por Donkin, iba a soltar mi secreto!

—¿En tu que ,linda ?—Inquiere peligrosamente y yo aclaro mi garganta:

—No nada, es solo que siempre he querido convivir con Reo.

Me mira con misterio—Bueno, iré por el pastel.

Antes de darme la vuelta la sujete del brazo, tenía que hacerle una pregunta.

Ella me ve curiosa—¿Sucede algo mi niña?

Asiento silenciosamente—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—¿Eh?— ella no parece entenderlo por lo que reitero la pregunta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo paso esta vez?

Se aclara la garganta. Veo como dirige la mirada nerviosa hacia el suelo—No ha aumentado ni disminuido un día más mi niña.

—¿Segura?

—Si—Asiente con tristeza.

—¿Cuantas semanas?— Se que saberlo puede dañar mi autoestima, pero no puedo evitar que mi curiosidad se interponga.

Ella parpadea y se aclara la garganta—Dos y un día... mi niña.

Tampoco parresia estar feliz de escucharlo y ella de anunciarlos. El ambiente trato de incorporarse pero se hallo falso . Sin embargo si mas lo recordaba desde que esta enfermedad comenzó con el paso de los años ha ido aumentando mis días en que permanezco dormida. Siendo franca he dormido más que la verdadera bella durmiente.

—Gracias— Rayos, no sabía si dárselas o no. Pero lo hice, porque se que hasta a ella le dolía saber los días en que yo permanecía fuera de la realidad. Sonrió para tranquilizarla— He decidido que no quiero un pedazo de pastel, si no dos. Por favor— Cambiando el tema , con tanta tranquilidad. ¿Cuando me volví tan buena para eso?.

Nos despedimos, y ambas nos vamos por diferentes caminos. Era confidencial lo que estaba a punto de soltar. Desde mis ocho años tras a ver sido diagnosticada con el síndrome de la bella durmiente, me vi una película llamada ¨un paseo para recordar¨, la chica lamentablemente tenia leucemia y ella había escrito una lista con las cosas que quería cumplir antes de su muerte. Desde esa noche, después de que la película hubo terminado, fui a la oficina de mi padre, cuando él aun dormía, y de uno de sus cajones saco un pincel y una hoja en blanco: en ese instante me puse a pensar en las cien cosas que yo quería lograr hacer. Sé que no tengo muchas oportunidades y podría ser que no llegue a lograr las cien cosas que escribir en la hoja. Nunca se lo mencione a mi padre y jamás se lo hable a la señorita Richard o a Marc. Porque sé que si lo hacia ellos querrían ayudarme y ¡ No!, es lo que menos quería. Porque siempre con su ayuda consigo todo sin poner el cien por ciento de mi parte. ¡Por eso es que no lo menciono! Quiero cumplir las cien cosas o lo que resta de ellas por mi cuenta, antes de que la promesa que mi padre me hizo se cumpla. Reo es el número siete de mi lista : Crear un lazo de confianza y amistad; uno que ni la muerte lo logre separar.

Cuando me deslizo por la puerta de entrada de la oscura sala donde Marc se encontraba sentado jugando playstation, me incorporo silenciosamente en uno de los asientos— ¿Call of Duty?. Pensé que no te gustaba ese juego— Comento, una vez que el había perdido.

Suspiro con desgano— . No me gusta, pero es lo único que me puede llegar a des aburrir un dos por ciento.

Me aclaro la garganta—. Me han dicho que cuando se juega en equipo es mucho más divertido.

Me sentía nerviosa, creo que estaba a punto de ser rechazada— Y ¿Qué?— me vio por un par de segundos, y luego su mirada se fue al control en sus manos—¿Juegas Call of Duty?

Asiento con la cabeza— Por supuesto. Pero no soy tan buena que tu, yo con suerte y sobrevivo a los primeros ocho minutos.

Frunce el entrecejo y ríe —Si, admito que tu nunca has sido buena para los video juegos.—Me estiro el segundo control, eso me dice que jugaríamos pero seguramente como enemigos —He tenido la curiosidad de saber ¿qué tanto sueñas cuando duermes?

Consigo una mueca por parte mía ante la pregunta de Reo: muy buena, por cierto. Pero no tenia respuesta alguna—No se...—Me encojó de hombros, —Creo que no sueño nada...

No era creíble, pero era cierto : cuando duermo es como si estuviera encerrada en una habitación a obscuras ; sin nada que hacer, sin nada que me depare.

—Y...—Hizo una pausa para empezar el juego. Lo vi elegir la opción de enemigos—¿Cómo te sientes cada que despiertas?

Buena pregunta, tenía muchas respuestas para ello y de una sola forma podía combinarlas a todas—Como un oso..—El chico me miro incrédulo: seguro no me entendida por lo que proseguí— Me siento como un oso porque como mucho para acumularlo en mi cuerpo y así sobrevivir a la hibernación. ¡Me siento como un Oso un Oso...

Enrolla los ojos —Bueno si como sea. No tienes que exagerarlo.

Tuerzo la boca,Reo tenia corazón de piedra¡ Piedra con Hielo!— Bueno, entonces a jugar.

Me evito problemas con este tipo de charlas donde en cualquier momento podría salir una discusión. No quisiera pelear con Reo, es lo último que tengo pensado.

Después de que perdí, perdí, perdí, perdí y perdí en el juego nuevamente, Reo se levanto de golpe y sin dirigirme la mirada deja el control remoto en la mesilla de madera y se va sin decir nada. De esto ya estaba acostumbrada : verlo que se fuera sin despedirse de su prima. ¨Si tan solo supieras lo que he querido hace tantos años¨

Suspiro. Me levanto del sillón y me encamino a mi habitación ; Si mi intención con Reo no hubo el resultado que quería, entonces seguiría con otra cosa de mi lista.

Me acerco a la cómoda después de a ver cerrado la puerta de caoba tallada, y abro el primer cajón a mi mano izquierda : Bajo toda mi ropa interior, ahí es donde guardo mi lista secreta. Un lugar donde nadie toca...

Desdoblo el papel que por los años ha agarrado el color amarillo-café. Y lo leo.

Para las personas esto podrá ser una estupidez y mil palabras de una loca con pocas oportunidades. Pero para mí, esto es mi preciado tesoro junto a Poppy : claro. Solo he podido cumplir unas treinta y tres o dos, en todos estos años. SI estuviera fuera de este síndrome, seguro que ya abría cumplido todo lo de esta lista años atrás. Sin embargo son muy pocas: a mi parecer.

Elegí un numero de todos, para esta tarde. —Sera un reto—Susurro para mi satisfacción, mientras me desvisto para darme un buen baño : ya que hace muchos días que no me bañaba, y seguramente apesto peor que el uniforme de Marc.

Cada numero era conformado por dos , tres o hasta cuatro cosas diferentes, para hacerlas al despertar y en todo el día: si es que puedo lograrlas.

**.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´..´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.**

Me dirige a la cocina, para cumplir uno de mis objetivos locos, seguramente Marc estará practicando y si correcto Marc estaba en la cocina cortando un salmón.

—Señorita ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Niego con una sonrisa—Solo venia por la mayonesa y el yogurt.—Digo para tomar la puerta del refrigerador y abrirla.

—¿Mayonesa? ¿Yogurt? ¿Tanto asi son tus antojos?—Inquiere asombrado, y yo rio: como siempre.

—Sí, algo así. Con permiso, agarrare un plato y una cuchara grandota.

Mi plan para cumplir el objetivo iba en marcha, me estaba comiendo la emoción : era una cosa loca . ¡Jojojo!. Esto va a estar genial. Una vez salido de la cocina me dirijo al baño con rapidez.

Cierro la puerta con llave y acomodo las cosas. Abro la tapadera del yogurt y abro el frasco de mayonesa y con el cucharon comienzo a vaciar el frasco de mayonesa : colocan-dolo en el plato hondo. Una vez terminado lo enjuago para que el sabor no se revuelva con el del yogurt y así no me den ganas de vomitar. Al terminar de sacarlo es claro, que comienzo a llenarlo con yogurt . Para no desperdiciar la mayonesa: la meto en el bote del yogurt, y me aproximo a salir para ponerlo en el refrigerador: con la curiosidad de saber que sucedería si alguien lo come... Mientras meto el frasco de mayonesa lleno de yogurt en mi bolso y camino hacia la puerta trasera de mi casa sigilosamente : es por donde me escapo. Ya que es muy poco probable de que alguien me vea.

—Mi niña ¿a dónde va?

¡Oh rayos! Oh eso pensaba yo. Me volteo con una sonrisa— ¡Solo iba al jardín!

Se cruza de brazos y levanta arduamente una ceja.—¿Ibas a salir mi niña?

Me muerdo el labio inferior, La señorita Richard me había descubierto : mi padre había puesto una sola regla en casa que decía: No dejar salir a su amada hija cuando el sol ya esta ocultándose. Una regla absurda puesta por mi sobre protector padre, que quiero mucho, pero que veo muy pocas veces.

Me enrollo en el dedo índice un mechón de cabellos— Si—murmuro en un triste tono. Creo que este día no podre cumplir el numero setenta y dos.

Seguramente la señorita Richard me regañara, aunque ya estoy demasiado grandecita para los regaños ,por lo que me volteo y comienzo a caminar.

—Linda. — Me llama por detrás y es el hecho por el que me giro por mis talones. Ella señala hacia la ventana de su lado derecho a medio metro de la puerta.—Todavía no se oculta el sol

Sonrió ¡Por eso amo a esta mujer!. —¿Enserio?

Asiente reiteradamente—Pero vuelve antes de las siete y media mi niña, ya que tu padre llega a las ocho.

La abrazo como mi agradecimiento—Okay—Digo, para luego ir hacia la puerta—Nos vemos a las siete y media—guiño el ojo y ella me apresura con un empujón.

Esto será divertido, no recuerdo la última vez que salí de casa. Me estiro un poco como parte del momento . Inhalo y exhalo, el patio trasero tenía un enorme jardín conformado por un pequeño laberinto de arbustos y una laguna. Comienzo a brincar la cerca de madera que mi padre había rematado con púas para los ladrones :excepto en un área y era en donde esta mi antigua casa del árbol.

Comienzo a subir las escaleras de cuerda la que me traían muchos recuerdos, puesto que siempre caía de ellas o ellas terminaban por romperse : pero ahora no será así.

Rio maliciosamente al terminar de subirlas con cuidado. Lo bueno de este día es que me sentía con muchas energías : así que era seguro que cumpliría el setenta y dos.

**.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´..´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.**

Bueno, acepto que no me fue bien en cuanto me brinque la cerca desde la casa de madera: Las púas rasgaron la tela de mis pantalones, además de que se rompieron del medio: nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que quedaran apretados. Ahora caminaba cuidadosamente y a pasos cortos para evitar que estos rompieran más.

Ciertamente me doy cuenta de que las calles del pueblo las han pavimentado: ya era hora. Mientras caminaba en busca de la multitud.

Al parecer a unos metros de enfrente habían unas cuantas personas esperando a que el semáforo diera en rojo para pasar. Corrí hasta estar alado de un cuerpo tosco y largo. Saco rápidamente la mayonesa y la cuchara. Y como si fuera cosa normal por la tarde comienzo a comerla a cucharones.

—Gshh ¡Qué asco! ¿Ya viste mama? —Los murmureos no tardaron ni dos segundos en escucharse. Me fascino.

—Sí, ¿No es la hija del señor Hazel ?—pregunto un hombre robustos de cabellos castaños despeinados.

la de su izquierda asiente reiteradamente—Es una desaliñada. Mira de que horrible manera viene vestida. Eso arruina la reputación de su padre.

Sus palabras tan presenciabas me hacen bajar la mirada. ¿Qué tenia de malo vestirse como el chavo del ocho?. Yo salí para que me vieran comer lo que más bien era yogurt en un frasco de mayonesa, no para que criticaran mi vestimenta. Acto seguido guardo la cuchara y con meto el dedo en el yogurt y las personas quedan perturbadas.

Me suelto a reír en mis adentros. Se que esto debería darme vergüenza, pero naa. Saco la lengua para relamer mis dedos. Uno por uno frente a la multitud.

—Esa tal Mikan es una cerda. ¿Cómo se atreves comer mayonesa y con las manos?.

¿Una cerda?, Quería soltarme a carcajadas. Me recargue en la pared de ladridos de una casa aparentemente abandonada. Saco un par de servilletas y comienzo a limpiarme los dedos. Podría ser considerada como una inmadura, pero si esto hace que mis días sean más divertidos me valdría las palabras de los demás con respecto a mi comportamiento.

Saco la cuchara y camino por las plazas con normalidad mientras daba unos cucharones de yogurt. Las miradas se posaban sobre mí, y las palabras iban dirigidas a mí. Con una sonrisa y con poco interés sigo comiendo del frasco de mayonesa, hasta que un flash envolvió a mis ojos en un hueco color blanco.

¡Oh-oh! sospecho que saldré en los periódicos . Me tallo los ojos y , acto seguido parpadeo para aclarar la vista. Busco a la persona que me foto garfio. Pero todos parecen caminar tranquilamente a acepción de sus miradas que seguían en mi.

—Mira mama, esa chica está comiendo mayonesa.— Un pequeñín de aspecto asiático me señala con asombro.

Extiendo mi mano con el cucharon entre mis dedos—¿Quieres un poco?—le ofrezco y el parece querer, pero alguien interrumpe.

—Vente hijo. Aléjate de esa loca—Dice una señora de aspecto formal, quien jalaba de la muñeca al pequeño asiático.

Tuerzo mi sonrisa al verlos alejarse de mí con gran rapidez como si corrieran de un peligro mortal. ¡No sabía que daba tanto miedo!. ¡Aquella señora tenía razón! . Tal vez esto dañe la reputación de mi padre. Mmm. Naa. ¿pero y qué? La reputación va y viene. Además no tiene nada de malo hacer lo que hago. ¿o si?. Solo quiero divertirme y seguir con lo que restaría de mi pobre vida.

Inhalo y Exhalo. Comienzo a guardar la mayonesa: ya me la termine. Ahora con mi lista entre manos comienzo a leer lo siguiente que quiero hacer: antes de que me de sueño.

Una vez leído lo que conformaba al setenta y dos, mi mira se pone en la de un pequeño rubio de ojos gris: quien no para de mirarme como si tuviera un mono en la cara. Sonrió y me le acerco.

—Ey pequeño. ¿Te cuento un secreto?— Me inclino hasta quedar a su misma estatura. el asiente — Mira—Señalo hacia una angosta carretera llena de baches en las cuales pasaban los automóviles y más adelante estaba un puente en el que cruzabas el lago de Rusell para ir en dirección a Nueva Zelanda.

—Si—Sonríe el inocentón. ¡Jojo!

Inhalo profundamente—En ese puente me suicide yo hace siete años.

—¿Y Moriste?—Pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos .

Meneo la cabeza: creo que decirle esto a un niño, no era lo más ideal—Si .

—¿Eres un ángel?— asentí, pero no a sus palabras sino a las mías.

¡Sí! me equivoque, el pequeño orzuelo no daba las reacciones que yo pretendía conseguir. Um...al menos me había llamado ángel: eso me alago.

—¡Ianell!— Una señora se interpone entre nosotros, cargando al rubio entre sus brazos y lanzándome una mirada penetrante.

—Hola— Digo, sin más que decir claro. Pero ella ni me regresa el saludo y se va con el enclenque en sus brazos.

—Mami, esa muchacha es un ángel— Dice el pequeño señalando hacia el puente, Sonrió mientras me mecía hacia los lados.

—Pero que locuras estás diciendo Ianell. Solo es una vagabunda muerta de hambre—Exclama la madre. ¿Vagabunda muerta de hambre? Ja, si supiera de quien soy hija. Pero eso no me detendrá a lo que vengo a cumplir. Por un momento soné a Jesús en Jerusalén. Entonces, saco mi celular de la bolsa. Una de las cosas que conformaba la setenta y dos era marcar a un número desconocido.

Comencé a caminar mientras hacia una decidía por cual numero empezar después del área. Me veo rodeada por muchos cuerpos. Toscos, sólidos y larguiruchos cuerpos masculinos ¿de dónde salieron todos ellos?. Note que usaban el uniforme del futboll americano ¨Linces¨ de la preparatoria Bertrand Russell . Todos iban haciendo un relajo. ¿Abran ganado algún partido?. Intento salir lo más delicado posible de entre todos ellos: se les miraba que iban con prisa. ¡Pero era imposible!. Me aprisionaban y no solo con sus cuerpos, si no con sus olores a hombre sucios.. ¡Asco! alzaban sus brazos y brincaban como locas por las ropas de marca con descuentos de último momento , cargaban un gigante trofeo dorado. Cuando baje la mirada mi rostro se encontró contra la axila de uno de ellos: veo sus pelos todos torcidos de un color oscuro ¡Existe la rasuradora!. ¡Dios! y el aroma no era lo peor de esa cosa con pelos. ¡El tipo tenía un barro en medio de todo eso!. ¡Asco, asco, asco, asco!. Con solo mirarlo sentía una descarga de energía. ¡Trágame tierra! parecen una manada de antílopes o de rinocerontes: todos gruesos , anchos y mal bañados, esto era toxico, moriré más pronto de lo prometido. Los empujo como ellos me empujaban a mí, logrando que justamente chocara contra una presencia bastante solida, cierro los ojos ante el impacto que dio mi trasero con el suelo.

—¡¿Estás bien?!—grito el chico, su voz era tan singular y poco normal, nunca antes había escuchado tal tonada. Era una mezcla difícil de explicar, como si fuera muy áspera y suave, era algo que se asemejaba a la perfección

—Estoy bien...—susurro, su aparición me dejo con el más simple aliento. Él chico de uno setenta y por ahí. Sus ojos era los más impresionantes que había visto de un rojo profundo y brillante al carmesi. Sus cabellos cual azabache estaban despeinados de una forma hacia arriba. Me miraba con una expresión de preocupación que solo lo hacía lucir más guapo, porque esas facciones solo podían haber sido talladas e el cielo. ¡Rayos! ¿Pero en que estoy pensando?, ¿ Imitando a shakespeare?¡No lo creo!, no podía pensar en ese tipo de cosas . Además no ignoro el hecho de que su rostro se me hace familiar, pero... Bueno ,sus cejas eran algo gruesas, pero eso solo le daba un aire sofisticado y su...¿oh pero cuanto más voy a seguir zorreando?.

—Debes tener cuidado..—Sonrió, una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos se asomo por esa sonrisa algo torcida hacia la izquierda. Me ofreció su mano y yo la acepte—, porque si no puedes llegar a lastimar..—Hizo una pequeña pausa para jalarme y así ayudarme a levantar, al mismo tiempo agarro mi celular del suelo. No podía dejar de mirar esos ojos: era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que no hablaba con un chico así de sexy. —...me

¿Eh?¿Que dijo?

—Fíjate por donde pisas, tonta— Escupió, agh y enserio que escupió: me tuve que limpiar su babas. Me soltó de puro golpe. ¿Qué le sucedía?. Lo había como un príncipe azul cabalgando sobre su caballo blanco y en un santiamén ya era el ogro feroz del bosque.

El que había tenido aquí la culpa fue él maldito. Yo solo intentaba salir con vida de todos ellos .Gruño— ¿Por qué todos los chicos tienen que tener la actitud de Reo?.— Espero que mi primo no me este escuchando oh si no mi deseo se convertirá en el infierno.

Suspiro, la escuela Bertrand Russell , era muy prestigiosa en todos los aspectos: estudio, deporte, arte, locales, jardín del edén, biblioteca y habitaciones propias para quienes llegan de intercambios y no tienen estancia. En pocas palabras es la mejor escuela del pueblo. Antes solo aceptaban a los varones, pero mi padre quito esa ley hace apenas tres años,: porque no había tantas escuelas en el pueblo.

Ha bueno, para mí no existe la escuela. Supongo que alguna vez tenía pensado entrar aquí y a la universidad, pero mi padre no lo permite por la situación que paso . He aguantado las burlas, y las desmayadas después de educación física en la escuela de la secundaria, supongo que por esa razón mi padre me aleja de la escuela, para mi mala suerte no de los estudios.

¿Qué es lo que estaba a punto de hacer antes de que me asfixiaran la bola de locas?, así estaba a punto de marcar a un número desconocido, estaba a punto de marcar cuando veo que el fondo de mi pantalla es diferente...¡ Oh rayos, este no es mi celular! . Una linda chica rubia en bikini como portada, se le debió caer a una persona al mismo tiempo que se me cayó a mí y ambos agarramos el celular equivocado. ¡No!... Tengo que recuperar mi celular porque mi fondo es una estúpida muñeca barbie abrazando a su ken. ¡Rayos! , si la ven seré la burla del...naa nada que no aguante. Pero ¿y si lo publica en toda Internet? ¿no sería capaz esa persona o sí?. Naa tal vez no, vendría a buscar su celular ya que seguro tiene cosa importantes ¿ no? ¡Rayos!, ¿ ahora que hago?, yo tengo muchas fotos ridículas en el porta imágenes. ¡Oh mi Dios! me dará un ataque de pánico ¿quién tomo mi celular?.

—¡Ey Tú alto ahí!— Una voz hueca: a mi parecer y masculina me saco de mi debate.

—¡Soy inocente!

¿Soy inocente? ,que reacción más barbará, a veces hasta me doy vergüenza. Cuando volteo para ver quién me había dado tal orden es motivo por el que fruncí el ceño, era ese ogro mal educado y egoísta que prefirió decir ¨lastimarme que lastimarte.¨

—¿Se le olvida algo al Lucifer?—Pregunto con simpatía al cruzarme de brazos.

El chico tuerce la boca—Apenas nos conocemos y ya te crees con derechos para llamarme así—Su voz era fría y dura.

—Bueno, tú fuiste capaz de llamarme tonta—Me encogí de hombros, con toda la calma del mundo.—¿A qué has vuelto? Oh, no me digas que a pedir disculpas.

—ja-ja, eso si ni el diablo se lo merece, ¿porque se lo merecería una vagabunda como tú?

¿Ah qué? —¿Disculpa?— me mira de arriba abajo. ¡Oh, Dios! ahí vamos de nuevo con la crítica de la ropa.— Bueno, no hay ley que diga que una persona vestida de harapos sea realmente una vagabunda. Pero, si tan bien te salió pronunciarlo entonces tan siquiera no me hecho todo el veinte de perfume barato.

No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué hablo con él como si lo conociera de toda la vida y toda la vida nos la lleváramos peleando. Mmm...

—¿Barato dices?. Es Perry ellis 360, tontita, y del más caro. Y he vuelto porque por mi celular— Arrastro las palabras.

¿Perry ellis dijo?, ¿no es el mismo perfume que me regalo papa hace un año?, si esa botella de vidrio color roja, es el mismo perfume que me pongo. —Dame mi celular, sino te demando con mi padre Hazel Azumi el dueño de este pueblo.— grito, advirtiéndole de lo que haré, y claro que lo haré si no me lo devuelve inmediatamente. Me cruce de brazos, impaciente. el chico me ignoro de pies a cabeza ¿cómo se atreve?.

Me quito su celular groseramente de mis manos ¿y no me devuelve el mío?.

—¿A dónde vas?. Dije: quiero mi celular ahora mismo.—Le grito y el parece ignorarme, caminando como si nada hasta la siguiente cuadra de los semáforos.— Dámelo ¡Ya!

No obstante, veo como se devuelve y golpeando el suelo con sus pies, limitándose a verme agarra mi muñeca y la extiende, segundos después golpea mi mano con mi celular y se marcha.

¡Si exacto, vete a correr niñita!. Todos le temían a papa, no por ser absolutamente grande y fortachón, sino por lo que era en este pueblo. El jefe.

**.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´..´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.**

—Mi niña, estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Sabes que hora son? son la siete cuarenta, da gracias a que tu padre no llego temprano hoy.— Richard me estaba exhortando y con una vara entre manos.

Yo asentí peligrosamente—Lo siento.

—Ve a bañarte, no tarda en llegar

Me aproximo a las escaleras y las subo arrastrando los pies en cada movimiento que daba, me sentía muy cansada: me dolían las pierdas. Es lo que detestaba sentir al final de cada día en los que despertaba.

Ja.

me estiro para bostezas frente al pasillo : odio tener sueño, lo odio. Cualquiera lo odiaría si tuvieras que dormir dos semanas y un día y cuando despiertas te das cuenta de que muchas cosas han cambiado. Bueno, en este día solo lo de Reo y que Marc estaba más gordito que antes. Además ese muchacho con mal genio, no lo había visto antes en este pueblo: esto segura.

Abro la puerta de la habitación y tiro mi bolsa en el sillón de cuero frente al escritorio. ¡Ay ya no puedo con mi cuerpo!. Lleno de debilidades y pocas oportunidades.

Doctor esto, doctor lo otro, doctor el medicamento no sirve, doctor blablabla...

A como veo las cosas, no falta mucho para que la promesa que mi padre me hizo se cumpla.

Abro la puerta del baño y es un hecho que me da flojera bañarme. Dejo que el agua caliente restriegue en mi cara y comienzo a tallar toda la mugre que gane en este día: mejor dicho, tardes. No pasaron ni diez horas y ya me siento enormemente cansada, pero el agua caliente me sienta bien porque me despierta un poco.

Cuando salgo del baño y me pongo la bata, me dirigí fuera de la habitación : para saber si mi padre ha llegado, quiero verlo. Dormir dos semanas y un día te aleja de todo lo exterior a lo que se le pueda llamar social y de las personas a las que quieres.

No se que le vieron de bella a la joven durmiente de los cuentos de Disney, Dormir tanto nunca fue bello.

Deslizo mi mano en la manecilla de la puerta que da la entrada a la oficina de papa, donde casi siempre se la pasa al llegar a casa. La abro con cautelo, no quisiera hacer mucho ruido por si él hace algo importante. Cuando la abro e inclino mi cabeza para echar un ojo a la habitación, escucho su voz : parece que está hablando por celular. Deslizo un poco más mi cabeza y si, mi padre está en el sillón con llantitas: meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás, con el celular en su oreja izquierda y al parecer está escribiendo algo en la libreta.

Bueno creo que no debo interrumpirle. Cierro la puerta con delicadeza sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y camino de regreso a la habitación.

Ahora que recuerdo, estaba a punto de hacer una loca llamada, antes de que ese ogro con cara de dios apareciera. Cuando entro a la habitación agarro la bolsa en la que guarde mi móvil y lo saco. ¿Me pregunto si ese ogro vio el fondo de mi celular? ¡Qué vergüenza!: Tengo que ser más madura con este tipo de cosas, pero no puedo : me gusta ver a barbie y a ken juntos. ¡Dios, tengo diecisiete años y aun tengo mente de una enclenque!.

Me pregunto si eso tiene que ver con mi enfermedad... Bueno, como sea, voy marcando el área y otra vez tengo una decidía para empezar la numeración.

Solo siete dígitos...Comienzo a marcar, uno por uno con una rapidez menos que la de una carrera de tortugas. Pero bueno, algo es algo. Me lo llevo al celular y por un momento mi estomago se retuerce de los nervios.

La otra línea sigue sonando y sonando. Mmm. Tal vez deba colgar. Si,si,si, debería colgar y mañana...bueno cuando despierte lo haré. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando en la otra línea decide contestar:

—¿Bueno?— Era una voz. Una voz masculina me respondió. ¿Ahora qué hago? .¡Ahí que tonta soy!— ¿hay alguien?

Aclaro mi garganta—Em ...

¿Em? piensa rápido niña loca.

—Ya tengo el cuerpo ¿ahora qué hago?—Carraspeo un poco la voz, estaba segura de que no sonaría como la de un hombre, más bien sonaría como si fuera de un adolescente puerto y le estuviera cambiando la voz. Pero al menos supe que decir...

—¿Disculpa? ¿Esto es una broma?

—No amigo. Tú me pediste que te marcara cuando tuviera el cuerpo de la persona.

Baya , nunca pensé que la mentira me saliera tan bien.

—Creo que te equivocaste de numero.

Trato de no soltarme a carcajadas— Vamos, ahora no te hagas el cobarde niño bueno, Que Tú mismo me anotaste el numero en el pedazo de hoja y me pediste que te marcara cuando tuviera el cuerpo. —Hago una pausa para pasar saliva por los labios— ¿En dónde nos vemos para que me des millones del trato?.

—¿Mikan? ¿Hija que estás haciendo?

¡Santa Caca! papa a la puerta. Baje el celular hasta el ombligo de mi estomago

. Me mordí el labio—N-nada papa.— Titubeo. ¡Cochi! ni si quiera escuche sus pasos sobre el pasillo. Me pregunto si la otra persona ha escuchado aquello.

—¿Entonces qué haces hincada frente a la cama?

Buena esa. ¿Que podría responderle?..mm... —O-orando jeje

Ahora que recuerdo a papa no le gusta que haga eso, y no se sus motivos, por los que escondo el celular rápidamente bajo las mantas de mi cama mientras me levantaba del suelo.

—¡Papa!— corro a abrazarlo, como si no lo viera visto en muchas semanas. Literalmente era cierto. Él corresponde a mi abrazo.—¿Como te fue en el trabajo?

—Bien mi niña. Ya quería llegar para verte. Perdón por no estar cuando despertaste—susurra delicadamente, y ambos rompimos el abrazo—¿Tu como te sientes?

Me estiro un poco—Cansada, pero feliz de verte

—Yo también mi niña. Como quisiera no tener que llegar tan tarde a casa.— Me miro con tristeza. Sabía que papa deseaba tomarse un descanso en el trabajo para pasar tiempo con su aburrida y durmiente hija.

Aunque, yo también deseaba eso. — Descuida papa , no falta mucho para el día del padre.

El día en el que papa le da a sus trabajadores el día libre. Pero lo que no se sabe es si yo despierte ese día. Creo que hice una mueca.

—¿Por qué no bajamos y cenamos? Ahí tendremos tiempo para hablar de todo lo sucedido en estas dos semanas, mientras mi bella durmiente dormía como oso.

Asiento, y el coloca su brazo sobre mi hombro—¿Cuando harás ese viaje que dijiste que harías apa?— Pregunto muy curiosa, tal vez me llevaría con él.

—Aun no tengo fecha mi niña. A propósito ¿Reo donde esta, qué no va a cenar con nosotros?

Me encojó de hombros—No, dijo que cenaría en casa de un tal Kenaha o Kejahs, creo...

—Ah este plebe, primero no duerme en casa y ahora también no va a cenar en casa—Se queja. Su rostro casi siempre está lleno de frustración y de preocupación. Mi padre dio todo por ese nene y él no hace nada por agradecerle.

—Tranquis apa. Tal vez solo sea esta noche—Sonreí para calmarlo: cosa que logre fácilmente.

—¿Que va a cocinar Marc para la cena?

—Ratatouille—respondo enseguida. Creo que ya se lo que dirá ante ese platillo.

—Otsh. ¿Ratatouille?

Si, lo sabía.

—Se emociono con la película de la rata cocinera. — Dice en un tono monótono, mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabellera: lo poco que quedaba de esta. el color gris de las canas ya estaban desapareciendo su color natural.

—Sí, yo también digo lo mismo.

**.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´..´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.**

Después de una larga cena y charla con mi padre, suspiro. Me encontraba realmente cansada, me dolía la espalda, las piernas, los hombros , la cabeza . Apago la luz para irme a la cama: ya eran las once, si que la cena fue larga y comí demasiado para ser tan delgada.

Me dirige a la cama y antes de acostarme, saco el celular de las sabanas y lo reviso ya que la pantalla de este brillaba. Tenia una llamada perdida y un mensaje sin leer.

¡Changos! eran del celular al que marque. No tarde en darle clic al mensaje y leer lo que este decía:

_" [Entregame el cuerpo en la comisaria Rusell, solo si quieres los millones tras las rejas por tu tan mala broma, pequeña.]"_

¿Es una broma?¿ Le marque a un chico de Rusell?. Además, ¿cómo sabe que soy mujer?.

_" [¿Como sabes que soy pequeña y no pequeño?]" _

Bueno al menos no se sabe mi nombre, ni mi apellido, ni conoce mi rostro, ni siquiera sabe donde vivo. Me metí a la cama y me cobije con el cobertor , el chico no tardo ni cinco segundos en responder al mensaje.

Le doy click y lo leí.

_"[Las inteligentes cambiarían su tonada de buzón de espera, ¿no crees?]" _

¡Oh rayos, es cierto. si mas lo recuerdo ,le puse la tonada de ¨Aqual- Barbie girl¨. ¿No podría ser mas ridícula?. Ha soy un desastre...

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa :D Espero y les halla gustado el capitulo n.n. :D muchos besos! n.n**


	3. Dos

**_/Natsume/_**

No sabía en qué pensar y es que me habían pasado tantas cosas este día. Recién llego de Japón tras la muerte mi madre para mudarme con papa a un pequeño y aburrido pueblo de tontos. Esa nena con harapos, pero : ¿Quien se cree para hablarme de esa forma Es una mal criada y mentirosa niña desaliñada. ¿Hija de Hazel Izumi? si como no. Si supiera que soy el hijo del comisario de este sobre-valuado pueblo, seguramente estaría a mis pies pidiendo perdón por su mentirilla.

Fruncí el ceño mientras me volvió hacia los Linces, quienes seguramente ya estaban planeando la celebración del campeonato. Siempre había sido el mejor en el americano. Desde mi llegada a este pequeño pueblo, no tarde en entrar a los Linces de la escuela Rusell. No tuve que hacer fila para una entrevista, ni enseñar mis movimientos porque el coush que entrena al equipo es hermano de mi padre . Tampoco tarde en entrar a la escuela: no tuve porque mostrar mis excelentes notas. El director es el hermano pequeño de mi padre. ¿La suerte de tener familia grande? ,o tal vez es que en verdad este es un pueblo muy pequeño y esa es la única escuela con un único equipo de fut boll americano. Además la familia de mi padre rodea por toda Japón. Así que prácticamente a donde quiera que recorra por estos rumbos me los encuentro.

Iba observando bien la pantalla de mi celular. Pero ¿ De dónde narices salió este fondo?

Mm, seguro Tsubasa volvió a cambiarla cuando lo deje en los camerinos antes del juego. Este chico...

-He Natsume. Solo por curiosidad. ¿De qué hablabas con esa chica de aspecto vagabundo?

Tsubasa cuarto: cuarto porque es el cuarto de la familia que vive con ese sofisticado nombre. Tsubasa es uno de los amigos con los que tiro la fiesta . Él es un Center en el fut bol americano: Pone el balón en juego con el snap. Lo conocí el primer día en que llegue a este pueblecito. Su padre, Tsubasa segundo es el que se encarga de vigilar la salida y la entrada del puente Rusell. El día en que yo llegue, su padre se ausento y por su ausencia Tsubasa lo cubrió. Él me recibió y la primera vez que lo vi, pensé que era del otro bando. A pesar de su aspecto tan vanidoso y de su vestimenta apretada e incómoda, pareciera ser fanático del fut boll americano; le gusta, pero no tanto como para vivir-lo toda la vida. Tsubasa solo juega el americano para cumplir el sueño de su pequeño hermanito Johash, quien quedo silla de ruedas tras un accidente automovilístico : Johan deseaba jugar en los campeonatos del americano pero por culpa del accidente . Ahora es Tsubasa quien lleva la carga sobre sus lobos sin importar que solo piensa en los campeonatos y en los trofeos.

Suelen pasar muchos accidentes, pero nunca pensé que alguien se sintiera tan culpable como para dejar a sus sueños con tal de cumplir los de su hermano.

-Nada importante-Conteste enseguida .-Solo es una pobretona que necesita dinero.- miento, en realidad la idiota se había agarrado el celular equivocado.

Tsubasa ríe por lo bajo-Tranquilo ... No tienes que inventar tanto palabrerío. Yo estoy quedando con una prostituta y eso no es malo.

-¿Es enserio Tsubasa?-Exclama Yu tobita. Él es uno de los Wide receiver junto conmigo. Lamentablemente a mi pesar soy un Wide receiver. Pero yo planeo ser un Halfback. Muchos dicen que desvaloro en la posición en la que estoy. Sin embargo, busco llegar a más.

El rubio caucásico se muestra palidecido al comentario de Tsubasa.-Es una broma. -Dejo en claro Tsubasa.

Me di cuenta que el grupo del americano se había dispersado.

-Por ser Tsubasa Andou cualquiera te creería que sales con una prostituta. -Se burla Machiage .

Este día Machiage traía un peinado extravagante : Se había dejado crecer sus cabellos negros en forma de hongo. ¡Qué horror!:

-Por favor no me rebajo tanto Machiage-Ofreció una ceja levantada y una risita épica sobre su rostro.

-Si como no. ¿Qué me dices del otro día cuando andabas con una viuda ricachona?- Pregunta muy interesado Neón. Tsubasa coloco una cara confundida- Además, todavía no te he recordado lo de la anciana Gertrudis.

-Asco-Dice un exasperado Machiage. Yo también estoy sorprendido ¿cual anciana?. Tal vez fue mucho antes de que yo llegara.

-Sabia que a Andou le gustaban las chicas grandes pero nunca pensé que las que estuvieran pronto al R.I.P-Bromeo un poco y Tsubasa se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

-¿De qué estupideces están hablando? . Que barbaron son, esa anciana fue la resbalosa. Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, así que déjense de decir estupideces o si no... ¿Vale?- A juzgar por el tono de Tsubasa, eso ultimo no parecía una explicación, sino una amenaza indirecta.

-Vale, vale. Pero la besaste ¿Que no?-Yu tobita hace un reiterado movimiento de cejas con una picara sonrisa. Mientras que Tsubasa aprieta fuerte las manos.

-De lengua ¿qué no?

¡Oh por Dios que asco!- ¿Es enserio Tsubasa?. -Inquiero y el chico enfurece - Nunca te creí capaz .

-Eyeyeyeyeyeyey...

Y las risas de Yu y Neón empezaron a colapsar en medio de la calle. Un intenso color rojo se agrego en las mejillas del peli azulado.

-Bastardos- Escupe-Esa pasa fue la besucona yo no tuve nada que ver. Solo la hice de buen samaritano y ya se andaba aprovechando. Además solo pego sus labios con los míos no le abrí mas el paso ya que eso es demasiado asqueroso. Esa vieja es una pervertida.

Antes de que Machiage y Neón empezaran con sus carillas. Suspiro para decir-Como sea. ¿Que se hará esta noche?

Neón se lleva el índice al mentón-A las nueve en la cúspide Rusell

Subo mi mirada hacia el cielo. Nunca pensé que repetiría los lugares tan rápidamente. Quiero decir, ya llevo un mes en este pueblecito y esta es la decimonovena vez que voy al cúspide Rusell.

Es un lugar lujoso y entretenido, con mucha variedad de bebidas : pequeño restaurante y habitaciones para aquellos que quieren algo más que bailar. Sin embargo en esta cúspide asisten puros ancianos: viejos arrugados cual pasa desinflada y lo peor es que visten peor que el hombre con Zapetas en ¨Lluvia de hamburguesas¨.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Me balanceaba al ritmo de la música acompañado de una sexy rubia de ojos verdes. Sus movimientos eran peligrosamente ardientes. Se volteo hacia mí y me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, enredando sus débiles dedillos en mis cabellos sudorosos. Su cintura se pasea hacia los lados y ella va bajando lentamente.

Aria kaede era sexy físicamente, tenía un cuerpo que sin duda alguna era envidiable por todas las chicas. Además ese vestido que apenas y le tapaba por detrás: color negro con escote enfrente y en la espalda, era perfecto para cautivar los ojos de los hombres.

Las luces estroboscopios iluminaban los cuerpos sudorosos y excitados de los presentes.

Paseo mi mirada a los lados , dando cuenta de que no habían muchos ancianos. ¡Menos mal! porque, no me gustaría dejar de bailar con una guapa chica nomas porque a un anciano se le ocurrió imitar el baile del Infartado en medio de la pista.

-Eres bueno-Susurra seductor-amenté en mi oído. Llevo mis manos a su cadera y la separo para observar esa mirada hambrienta que tenia.

-Sí, lo se

-¿No te gustaría..-Hizo una pausa para deslizar su mano por mi espalda baja. -Ir a un lugar más...oscuro?

Le ofrezco una ceja levantada y una sonrisa torcida. Enrolle los ojos cuando la sentí tocar más abajo. Sin duda era ardiente, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo- ¿Contigo?

-Si...-Sonrió. Esas sonrisas que a su vez parecen estúpidas pero son más seductoras que nada. Entonces llevo mis manos a sus muñecas y las quito del lugar en el que estaban.

Me acerco a su rostro para que me escuche claramente por el sonido que había-Escucha gatita...-Como todas las veces, recurría a este tipo de chicas con mi arrogante tonada y mi mirada fría- Me divertí y es todo.

La solté de golpe y me volteo para alejarle y buscarme otra tía. Hay mejores que estas. Pero luego siento la mano de Tsubasa sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

-Hey- Tsubasa sonrió amplia-mente-¿Por qué la dejaste? Esa chica estaba bien buena, Nats.

-No tengo ganas- Le veo directo a los ojos. y el palmea mi hombro

-Entonces ¿me la das?

-¿Qué vas a dejar a la chica con la que bailabas?

menea su cabeza indecisa-mente-¿Morena o Rubia?. La decisión es realmente difícil- Cabizbajo se lleva una mano a su cabellera

Meto las manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón-. No tienes que hacer una encuesta para elegir con quien bailar. Elige la que quieras Tsubasa.

Lo miro sonreír amplia-mente hacia mi-Tengo una mejor idea.

-A ¿Cual?- pregunto mientras nos acercábamos al bar. Me recargo en la barda y pido-Martini doble-Señalo y el mesero asiente silenciosamente mientras se alisaba el mandil blanco. Después agarra dos copas para marcharse a servir.

Nuevamente se hizo presente el meneo de la cabeza pero, con una sonrisa traviesa. Algo me dice que va a elegirlas a ambas- Voy a preguntarles si ambas quieren bailar con este guapetón.

¡Este chico! Lo vi marchar después de darme unas cuantas palmadas.

Me lleve la mano al cuello cuando vi llegar al mesero del bar con dos copas de Martini. No le di las gracias, tan solo agarre la primera y me la tome enseguida. Seguía pensando que la música me destrozaría los tímpanos : ciertamente era muy ruidosa, aunque era de la mejor música del siglo. Saco mi celular y observo el nuevo fondo de mi móvil el cual cambie hace horas atrás. El rostro de mi madre es el que observaba en este momento.

Mientras le pedía otro doble al mesero, recargo la barbilla en la palma de mi mano y suspiro. En verdad la extraño. Pasaba el pulgar una y otra vez sobre la pantalla del móvil, contemplando aquella delicada sonrisa. Yo nunca pensé que se me fuera de las manos de una manera tan injusta.

-Disculpa chico guapo...

Tuerzo el cuello para saber a quién pertenecía tan aguda voz. Vislumbre a una morena piernas largas con un sexy vestido rojo punteado desde las caderas hasta la media pierna. Solo puedo ofrecerle una ceja levantada . ¿Qué quería?.

La chica se muerde el labio intentando no sonreír de más. -¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

La observo de pies a cabeza. Francamente es muy bella, pero, no me apetece bailar con nadie en estos momentos. A juzgar por esa mirada marrón, creo que he puesto una mueca sobre mis labios -No me apetece.

Me vuelvo hacia las copas de Martini que había traído el mesero inmediatamente. No me importaba lastimar el corazón de las damas. Después de todo el suceso, ya no me importaba más los sentimientos de las chicas. En estos momentos solo podía verlas como un juego más en mi vida. Un aparato divertido con quien pasar el rato. Algo sin valor propio : algo ya sobre-valuado.

No obstante mi celular comienza a emanar un fuerte vibrado sobre la madera de la barra del bar. Volteo y atisbo a la llamada entrante de un número desconocido. Frunzo de confusión el ceño.

-¿Seguro que no quieres bailar?- Pregunto nuevamente la morena piernas largas. Agarro el celular después de tomarme la última copa y me vuelvo hacia ella. -Ándale.

La veo encoger de hombros. Creando sobre sus labios teñidos de un borgoña una sonrisa seductora. Pero aun así ¿cómo pueden ser tan rogonas? .

Entonces, siento como se me cuelga del brazo-Prometo que no te vas aburrir.- Susurra cerca del cuello. No hace falta voltear a verla. Tan solo saco mi brazo de sus blandas manos y la paso de largo . Me dirijo a la puerta de salida para responder a la llamada.

Me tuve que alejar más de la cúspide por el sonido de la música que estaba a todo volumen. Contemplo el desconocido numero y me dispongo a responder.

-¿Bueno?...-¿quién seria y porque estaría marcándome?.Sin embargo el de la otra línea tardo en responderme. No estaba de humor para esto -¿Hay alguien?

Escucho como aclaro la garganta-Em..-Comenzó. Entonces enrolle los ojos-Ya tengo el cuerpo ¿Ahora qué hago?

Aleje el celular de la oreja y vislumbre nuevamente el número desconocido. ¿Qué narices dijo? . Me lo lleve nuevamente a la oreja.-¿Disculpa? ¿Esto es una broma- Pregunto de la manera más molesta que pude.

-No amigo. Tú me pediste que te marcara cuando tuviera el cuerpo de la persona.

Me recargo en la pared del siguiente edificio-Creo que te equivocaste de numero.

¿Pero qué tipo de broma es esta? o¿ Es que intentan sacar dinero? . No , no puede ser eso porque ahora que lo pienso su voz no suena a la de un hombre de mi edad. ¿Sera un niño?

-Vamos ahora no te hagas el cobarde y niño bueno, que Tú mismo me anotaste el numero en un pedazo de hoja y me pediste que te marcara cuando tuviera el cuerpo-Estaba a punto de decirle algo pero este continuo-¿En dónde nos vemos para que me de los millones del trato?

Me rió por lo absurdo que sonó esto. -Escucha puberto. Soy el hijo de un judicial muy importante...¿Oíste?... Así que si no quieres ir tras las rejas por tu patética bromita te sugiero que...-Separo el celular nuevamente de mi oreja y lo observo. El tintineo que había escuchado hace tan solo dos segundos desde la otra línea. Este mugroso niño me ha colgado.

Entonces solo pensé, si le marco y le sigo la broma ¿qué sucedería? Realmente el mugrosito se asustaría y lloraría arrepentido por el fraude de su broma. No paso mucho cuando le devolví la llamada al desconocido. Sin embargo, la línea sonada y sonada más el mugroso no contestaba. Seguramente ha de estar asustado porque la broma no le salió como esperaba . Sonreí de satisfacción hasta que escuche la patética musiquita antes de enviarme al buzón... ¿Qué niño pone la canción de Come on barbie?.

Que absurdo es esto... Con razón la tonada de su voz era tan extraña.

-Eh Natsume Hyuuga-Era Jhito quien me llamada desde el otro lado del Cúspide. él es un Wingback en el americano, un jugador situado fuera de las regiones ultra periféricas finales usado para el bloqueo extremo. Julio fue nacido para ser un Wingback . Claro, con esa espalda gruesa y angosta más esos pectorales cualquiera le tendría miedo a ser empujado por el. Lo que me daba gracia de Jhito eran sus pequeños ojos verdes que apenas podías verlos al estar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?

Lo veo caminar hacia mí con las manos en la bolsa-¿Tú también saliste a tomar aire fresco?

Suspiro-Algo así- El silencio controlo todo a nuestro alrededor en varios segundos. Baje la mirada para observar la pantalla de mi celular una vez más antes de guardarla.

-¿Te enfadaron las chicas?

Torso la sonrisa- Todas están huecas.- Me pase la mano sobre la capa de mi cabellera hasta llegar bajo la nuca: que fue donde la deje. Solo lo escuche soltar algunas risas por lo alto.-Son todas tan ofrecidas y resbalosas.

-Te sorprendería si te dijera que no todas. Además estamos en una Cúspide, ¿Qué chica no se ofrecería en estos lugares?

En cierto caso tenía razón. Me limite a verlo o a sonreír, tan solo veía las estrellas de esa noche. Mi forma de pensar hacia las chicas en verdad que había cambiado.

-Bueno, creo que volveré adentro. - Dijo con desgano al descargarse de la pared- ¿Vienes , Natsume?- Me atisbo con una fija mirada y yo meneo la cabeza indeciblemente.-Vamos Natsume, no seas aguafiestas, es la celebración por la victoria de los Linces.

-Entrare en un rato más...- Alargo las palabras. El asiente y se adentra en la cúspide. La verdad, mi vida apesta. Desde lo ocurrido ya no sabía en qué dirección iba hoy o iría mañana.

Saque el celular del bolsillo y comencé a escribir un mensaje al número desconocido. No se salvaría de mi tan fácilmente : Nadie me hace una broma.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

-¡Hijo! . Hijo es hora de levantarse.

Era mi padre quien abrió la puerta de la habitación y estorbo a mi preciado sueño. Me cubrí con el cobertor enteramente. Los rayos del sol que entraban por el ventanal frente a mi cama me encandilaban demasiado.

-Vamos hijo . Recuerda que hoy vendrás conmigo al trabajo.- Se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama. Me quite el cobertor y me senté del otro lado. Somnoliento porque anoche había llegado a las 4 de la mañana .Volteo al reloj aclarando la vista, muy a mi pesar me doy cuenta de que apenas van a ser las 6 y media de la mañana. Ohs .- Te va agradar este día hijo.

Rayos, mi padre era muy persistente en el tema de su proyecto en mi futuro. Yo no quería tener nada que ver con se oficial o un comandante mucho menos comisario o guardaespaldas. Si estuve cuatro años en el servicio militar, pero no es como para que mi padre piense que toda mi vida la daré a esas estupideces.

Se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la puerta-Te esperare en el desayuno. - Me dijo con una picara sonrisa antes de girar la manecilla de la puerta y salir- No tardes- Y cerró la puerta.

Me tallo los ojos para luego estirarme . Detesto los sábados o más bien detesto todos los días desde que llegue a este pueblito Me levanto de la cama para ir al baño a darme una buena ducha. Me quito el short, porque no duermo con camisa. Y me meto en la regadera.

Todos los sábados a las 7:30 : que es la entrada de mi padre , asisto a su trabajo. Me tallo el cuero cabelludo para que el shampoo haga su trabajo, mientras que el agua mojaba mi pecho y todo lo demás.

Al salir de la ducha comienzo a cambiarme : no me importaba llegar tarde, pero por lo que mi padre dijo antes de marcharse de la habitación. ¨Te espero en el desayuno¨, era algo que me comprometía demasiado. Me pongo lo que esté a mi alcance. Después de esto agarro el celular y el Ipad para salir de la habitación : me daba igual la forma en la que iba despeinado . De por sí ya era guapo...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

-Padre no sé porque insistes en que deba quedarme en secretaria para atender a las personas lloronas que piden ayuda. ¿Porqué?- Espeto observando las mil cajas que de pronto habían aparecido en el escritorio en el que todos los sábados me he sentado. -Y ¿Además que es esto? ¿Debo revisarlo todo?

-Bueno hijo, nuestro trabajo es ofrecer nuestra ayuda sin importar que a esas personas. Tú lo sabes. Y si, debes revisar todo el papeleo para cerciorarnos de que en lo escrito no vengan intensiones malas en pequeñas letras.

Enrollo los ojos y me siento de golpe sobre la silla con ruedas ¡Demonios!, lo que más odio es leer.

-Tranquilo hijo. Oh veras que todos esos papeleos son muy entretenidos.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Le lance una ceja levantada y el sonríe.

-Es como una historia de suspenso: pero sin saber quien robo o quien secuestro o quien abuso o quien asesino o cual es el culpable. - Me guiña el ojo para luego irse a la cafetera y servir un par de cajas. Me rasque la cabeza para luego comenzar a bajar las cajas del escritorio : eran 12. Dios, esto tomara meses o hasta años. No he leído más de diez renglones desde que tenía diez años.

Después de bajar todas las cajas y tener solo una en el escritorio. Mi padre pone una tasa llena de café negro en la blanca madera - Hijo, sé que no te gusta. Pero eres mi único hijo, y necesito que sigas con este trabajo.

Suspiro de frustración y una mueca de molestia zarpan de mi rostro al tomar con ambas manos la tasa de café-Si, como sea. Puedes irte a tu oficina.

No iba a pelearme, pero está claro para mí que cuando él muera yo venderé este trabajo y me iré lejos de este pueblecillo.

Me limito a ver su mirada e incluso a fingir una ridícula sonrisa. Entonces pongo a un lado la taza de café humeante y me dedico a sacar con desgano el papeleo de la caja. ¿Todo estos árboles muertos provienen de este pueblito? Me sorprendida la magnitud y el volumen de las letras de todas estas hojas que ahora estaban siendo hojeada por mis manos. Creo que tengo una cara de horror. Dios que flojera me da.

Ahora que recuerdo, la niña de la broma de anoche no me respondió al último mensaje que le envié. Me pregunto si ¿se abra mojado del miedo?. Se lo merece .

Inicie con la segunda hoja porque la primera me dio flojera leer. Me recargo en la respaldo de la silla y me meneo un poco hacia los lados.

-Rosse Magdalena Topacio de 8 años, Desaparecida el 18 de agosto del 2005- Leo al principio de la hoja y bajo esto una fotografía de una pequeña con cabellos negros peinados en dos coletas, tupe desorbitado en el rostro y ojos pequeños color avellana. Por el año que veo seguro la pequeña ya está bien muerta.

Si mi padre escuchara estas palabras ¿me pregunto qué diría?.

-Buenos días Hyuuga ¿trabajando?- Saco los ojos de las hojas y los llevo al rostro femenino frente a mí . Era Safira la secretaria de papa. Sus ojos entonaban muy bien con su nombre : zafiros. Sus cabellos son teñidos de un rubio cobrizo apenas tocaban sus delgados hombros. Muy sexy por cierto, a pesar de que me gana por unos trece años , era muy sexy.

-Lamentablemente si.-Respondo en un tono burlón al agarrar la tasa de café para darle un sorbo.

-No lo lamentes. -Despeino más de lo que estaba mis cabellos. ¿Qué?¿Porque me despeina como si tuviera ocho años?. No era ya un niño -Es algo interesante

La veo irse hacia la puerta de la oficina de mi padre. La atisbo por el rabillo del ojo con unos apuntes entre manos y su bolso colgando en el hombro derecho.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Papa tenía razón, estas cartas eran suspenso e incluso me había encontrado unas fotos de cuerpos de como habían sido asesinados. Qué asco . Con razón la persona que estaba a cargo de esto renuncio. Comencé a sellarlos con el nombre del departamento al que debían ir rápidamente. Ya habían pasado cuatro horas ¿Cuando seria mi descanso?.

No obstante la tintineante campa de la puerta suena y atisbo a un hombre de traje entrando por ella con papeles en la mano. Denote las canas en sus cabellos marrones bien peinados y arrugas en todo el rostro.

-Buenas tardes- Saluda : hasta su voz lo decía, él hombre ya estaba entre la tercera y segunda edad.

-Buenas- respondo el saludo para añadir-¿En qué puedo servirle?- Pregunto con educación. Si no estuviera en el trabajo de mi padre : seguro ni le saludaría. El hombre reviso con la mirada todo el salón y luego la llevo hasta mi.

-¿Eres el hijo de Duch?- Sus ojos eran realmente grandes de color azul .

De cierto modo daba miedo la forma en cómo me observaban

Asiento silenciosamente y el traga saliva. -¿Él se encuentra aquí?

-Sí. -respondo enseguida y continuo-¿Quien le busca?- Pregunto mientras agarraba el teléfono oficionario del escritorio.

El hombre parecía algo inquieto e incluso su mirada no dejaba de vagar a los alrededores y además ... parecía muy preocupado- Hazel Izumi Van.

Parpadeo un par de veces. Si mas lo recuerdo . Hazel Iazumi Van es el hombre del que mi padre me hablo tiempo atrás cuando recién llegue a Rusell. Él hombre dueño de la mayor parte del pueblo. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Conoce a mi padre? y ¿Porqué lo está buscando?.

-Sí, permita me- Marco la conexión dos que da hacia la oficina de mi padre. Espero a que me conteste Safira.

-¿Si?

-Dile a mi padre que el señor Hazel lo busca

-Oh si, si. Inmediatamente. Dile al señor Hazel que el comisario va para allá

Bajo el teléfono y vuelvo mi mirada al señor frente a mí: quien parezca observar la caja de hojas las cuales leía. -Ya viene...

-Señor Hazel.

Y valla que no tardo nada en salir de su oficina. Atisbo a mi padre acercándose con un brazo extendido y una mano dispuesta rápidamente al señor con el traje formal.

-Dush mi buen amigo. -Sonríe y estrecha su mano con la de mi padre.

Levanto ambas cejas por un segundo y vuelvo a mi aburrido trabajo.

-¿Como ha estado? y ¿Su hija?- Oigo preguntar a mi padre y eso ultimo me hace voltear. Recordando a la escoria que tropezó conmigo el día de ayer terminando el juego del americano.

Después de esas preguntas no alcanzo a escuchar más pues han entrado a la oficina de mi padre. Pero :¿quién será? Porque esa tipa vagabunda , es imposible que sea la hija de un elegante y multimillonario dueño de la mayor parte del pueblo, seguro tiene problemas psicológicos. Sería una gran burla.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

¿Cómo soporta mi padre estar 16 horas encerrado en esta comisaria? Es ridículo y aburrido. ¿No tiene vida propia?

Me dolía el cuello y la espalda, necesitaba un descanso de máximo: toda la eternidad. Baje del carro, azotando la puerta del Ferrari rojo. Ahora que lo pienso, no se para que usamos el coche si la comisaria está a solo diez cuadras de la casa. El pueblo no es muy grande , pero si muy habitado y muy aburrido.

Me adentro a la casa, últimamente a los jardines de enfrente les hace falta una mano. No sé cómo teniendo mucho dinero a mi padre no se le ocurre contratar a un jardinero.

Comencé a subir las escaleras hasta que el hablo-Hijo por favor baja a cenar. Tenemos algo de que hablar.

Me paro a mitad de las escaleras y me limito a voltear.

¿Tenemos? Ya hablamos suficiente en el trabajo. Es un fastidio. No le respondo y tan solo continuo subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Como no se cansa de hablar? Si ya hablo de tanto con su tan buen amigo el señor Hazel.- me quejo por lo bajo al soltar el barandal. Los pasillos de mi casa eran muy angostos, tenían lo ancho y lo alto que las demás habitaciones. Aunque el piso era diferente, este brillaba más y estaba más resbaloso que el de las habitaciones. Por lo menos el domingo no tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a esa tonta comisaria para hacerla de sexy secretario.

Al entrar a mi habitación me aviento a la cama y suspiro largamente. Observo el techo, mi vida es horriblemente aburrida y miserable .

No tardo mucho cuando recibo una llamada por parte de Tsubasa, entonces contesto.

-¿Qué curre?

-Hoy en la cúspide a las diez ¿te parece Nats?- Me aleje el celular . ¿Cómo rayos nunca salían de la cúspide?

-¿Para qué?- Pregunto en un tono irritable. La cúspide ya me traía hasta la coronilla de por si. Quería algo diferente. Todos los días casi siempre era lo mismo. Escuela, entrenamiento, cena con mi padre, fiestas en casas, trabajo, cúspide y chicas resbalosas.

-Bueno te he hecho una cita con una hermosa chica. Debes agradecerme

-Tsubasa...-Estaba a punto de decirle sobre la cena de mi padre pero sonaría muy ridículo. -Imbécil. Faltan diez para las diez ¿Qué te crees con llamándome faltando tan poco tiempo?

Revise el reloj hace tan solo un par de minutos. Tsubasa siempre hacia las cosas al último momento.

-¿Vendrás, o no? Para quedarme con ambas

Enrolle los ojos y lo pensé bien- Si.

Aunque necesitaría saber cómo me escaparía de mi padre. Los sábados era familiar, una promesa que había hecho a mi madre. Pero, pensándolo bien, es aburrido estar aquí con mi padre. Además ¿qué familia?

Agarro las llaves del coche y cuelgo antes de que el cenicero me dijera otra coja por teléfono.

Era obvio que me escaparía por la ventana. Deslizo mis manos en el cristal hasta la cerradura para abrirla. Me subo al marco y una vez inhalado y exhalado volteo hacia la puerta de la habitación. No pensé en las consecuencias en ese instante. Pensando en lo que él quería hablar conmigo. Me volteo y salto hacia los arbustos bajo mi ventana. Tal como en los entrenamientos del servicio militar caigo entre arrodillado. con ambas manos al suelo . Me levanto y entro lo más rápido al Ferrari antes de que mi padre se diera cuenta de mi ausencia .Lo enciendo y arranco sin esperar a que se caliente.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Esta vez no me queje de la cita que Tsubasa me hizo. La chica, Celia era extremadamente guapa, tenia mas cosa que me gustan de las mujeres, aunque no tanto como para tener algo que ver con ellas. Habíamos ido a bailar un rato a la cúspide y después fuimos a cenar. No me había importando tanto la hora exacta en la que era, lo que si me preocupo fueron las llamadas perdidas de mi padre :21 en total. Podría llamarse sobre protector, pero más bien era decepción.

Pero yo tenía mis razones para salir, ¿un sábado sin nada de diversión?. Es aburrido y la juventud solo se vive una vez.

Mientras manejaba en medio de la carretera iba pensando en lo que seguramente sucedería al llegar en casa. Mi padre sentado en el sofá fingiendo leer una revista oficial entre manos. Con una pierna cruzada y el dedo índice y pulgar sobre la barbilla, intentando averiguar el misterio en ellos. Después me para con un alzamiento de voz en medio del pasillo de entrada y se levanta con la mirada al suelo. Si, si . Ya me la sabia.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas Natsume? - Hasta la misma tonada y esa negación en su cabeza llena de decepción hacia mí. Un disgusto en la mirada y una mueca de molestia en sus labios. Todo me lo había gravado desde que llegue a este pequeño pueblo.

-Con mis amigos-arrastro las palabras y con los bolsillos en el pantalón me recargo en la pared. Esta sería una muy larga platica.

-¿Con el permiso de...?

Demonios, enrolle los ojos. Ya se iba a poner dramático- Pa estoy a punto de cumplir los diecinueve años, ya no soy un niño.

-Sí, lo entiendo Natsume. pero mientras vivas en esta casa cumplirás mis reglas. No importa si tienes tus ochenta y nueve...

¿Ven?..

-años o mis cenizas vivan aquí. Mientras estés bajo el mismo techo junto con un pedazo mío cumplirás mis reglas. MIS REGLAS RESPETARAS. ¿Entendiste?

Y ya empezaron los gritos, baje la mirada hacia mis pies, ya que estaba jugueteando con ellos. Era aburrido escuchar a mi padre molesto.

Hizo una larga pausa, al parecer intentaba calmarse- Escucha hijo. Trato, enserio que trato de que las cosas en nuestra pequeña familia mejoren. Pero sino obtengo de tu parte ¿cómo quieres que esto llegue a mejores?

Y sigue con su drama exagerada. - Solo salí con mis amigos.

Hubo silencio en muchos largos segundos .Pude tonar por el rabillo del ojo como mi padre se pasaba su mano por todo el rostro y volteaba al techo como suplicando por que le dieran paz. Cosa que me ocasiono una risilla que luego pare.

-Eso no es ayuda Natsume. Debiste pedir permiso para salir, además ya habíamos quedado en cenar juntos. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué quedas con ellos si sabias que cenaríamos juntos?

No le iba a contestar, tan solo me quede jugando con los pies. -Escuche padre. Ahora mismo no me apetece hablar, tengo sueño.

Oh bueno si lo hice, solo porque enserio quería irme a dormir o hacer algo más importante que esto.

Me limite a verlo pero seguro que me estaba lanzando una mirada penetrante-Bien. Puedes irte

Urra, por fin. No tarde en irme hacia las escaleras y comenzar a subirlas una por una.

-Pero antes... -Hasta que volvió hablar, Solo me volteo de perfil para atisbarlo desde el rabillo del ojo. -El Lunes iras con todo y maletas a la casa del señor Hazel.

¿Qué?

* * *

HQUERIA AGRADECERLES POR COMENTAR Y LEER :)

Pues aqui les traigo un capitulo nuevo, o mas bien esta historia ya la tengo escrita desde hace un muy largo tiempo porque habia participado en un watty premio, una pagina a mis dieciseis años y no sabia como recuperar mi contraseña y cuando lo hizo un primo mio pude recuperar tambien esta historia T.T...

**Responder Reviews:**

**Skipbeatlove:** ¿Impactante? en forma ¿buena? o ¿mala? :o, te todas formas muchas gracias por leer y por tomarte la linda molestia de dejar un review(L) ¡Besos!

**Neko2101998 :** NEKOOOOOOOOO(L) Me alegra demasiado que te halla gustado :D, me pone muy feliz n.n jaja ya actualice, asi que me he salvado de un buen golpe virtual 8 ). jaja ¡Besos! espero no decepsionarte n.n Ha y ya estoy terminando el siguiente capitulo de la CIUDAD DE LAS PESADILLAS. prontisimo lo subire n.n.

**Ela9999:** Muchas gracias Ela, por dejar un hermoso review, y el primero en la historia :D no sabes como me encanto leerlo *.* . Ya actualice, espero y te guste demasiado y nunca llegue a decepsionarte. ¡Te envio un besote! :D


	4. Tres

**_/Natsume/_**

No puedo creer que mi padre me haya hecho venir a este lugar: me comprometió en esto a mis espaldas. Estaba furioso con él por haber hecho trato con ese tal Hazel Izumi dueño de la mayor parte del pueblo. Aunque no sé porque tiene que acudir con mi padre si podía acudir con una criada o con niñeras para cuidar de su niña. ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué especialmente el hijo del comisario? . Si tiene tanto dinero ¿Por qué yo?. No podía eliminar el tic de mi pie izquierdo, me veía ridículo. Tampoco podía dejar de enrollar los ojos seguidamente de un gruñido.

Observaba los enormes marcos familiares del señor Hazel colgados sobre las paredes blancas de la sala de visita. ¿Pueden creer que tiene unas escaleras de cristal?. y no solo eso. ¿Una copia de la estatua de la libertad? Eso es aun más ridículo. Gastar tanto dinero para una cosa de material delicado que tarde o temprano se puede llegar a romper. Pero en fin, el sillón de terciopelo sedoso color rojo en el que estaba sentado era...cómodo. Sin embargo eso no calmaba mis gruñidos y enrolladora de ojos.

Capte el bostezo de mi padre por el rabillo de ojo. Llevábamos ya media hora esperando a que el señor Hazel llegara del trabajo.

Todavía me dolía un poco la espalda por la desvelada de anoche. Tuvimos entrenamiento de cinco horas y todavía al terminar el entrenamiento todos se fueron a la Cúspide. Bash, aburridos. ¿No tienen otro lugar para divertirse?. Me gustaría regresar a Japón visitar los antros y cúspides : son más amplios y ay más jóvenes que viejos con zapetas bailando Harlem shake. Además de que ay clubes y las fiestas dentro de uno son incomparables.

—Buenas. Disculpen la demora se me atravesó un problema inesperado en el trabajo— Hablo Hazel mientras bajaba las escaleras de la sala y se acomodaba la corbata en su cuello.

Mi padre se levanta del sillón para saludar—No ay problema, no llevamos mucho esperando—Miente sin preocupación al corresponder el agarre del señor frente a él. ¿Mucho? Media hora es tiempo perdido para mí.

Suspiro y me levanto del sillón para saludar educadamente al hombre. Quería gruñir pero mejor lo hice en mis adentros. Además, ahora que lo pienso mejor. Vivir en una mansión como este que en mi casa. Mmm... Se Mira tentador...

—Este es mi hijo Natsume. Le aseguro que él cuidara muy bien de su hija en su ausencia.

Le lance una mirada adversa a mi padre .

—Seguro que si, se ve un chico muy responsable.—Asiente hacia mi mientras tomo asiento en el sillón tras la mesa de cristal.

Una risita maléfica zarpo de mis adentros, agache la mirada y observe sus impecables botas.

Se inclina un poco así mi—Bien Natsume me dijeron que has estado cuatro años en el servicio militar ¿no es así?

¿Le dijeron? porque eso me suena a mi padre...—Si así es— respondo severamente serio, intentando no crear alguna mueca de disgusto.

Aclara la garganta— Bien, el asunto por el cual los he citado es porque me urge que alguien confiable cuide de mi hija— Comienza mirándonos a ambos— Te preguntaras ¿por qué?.

Exactamente..

—La razón es porque últimamente han intentado meterse a la casa atreves de la habitación de mi hija. No se sabe quién, y lo único que sale en las cámaras son rostros cubiertos por mascaras negras, se ahuyentan cuando la alarma intercepta sus movimientos. Sin embargo, difícilmente suena porque al parecer esas personas tienen años de experiencia. Es lo preocupante— Entre frunce el cejo y junta ambas manos. Luego continua— La segunda razón es por mi trabajo, lamentablemente he estado ocupado, muy pero muy ocupado con las empresas a mi favor. Como no me alié con las empresas Camrinn, me van informando hace poco que es necesario ir a unas juntas urgentes en Inglaterra y de allí ir con los gerentes de prueba, ellos...—hizo una paso para tragar. Pero que trabajo más escandaloso ¿Inglaterra? ¿Tan lejos?.—, se encuentran en estados unidos. Después de eso debo firmar un papeleo, hacer conferencias, ir a dictámenes , conocer de los productos, hacer varias juntas con cada jefes de Camrinn que son de diferentes ciudades y la verdad que me trae ajetreado. Lamentablemente no se cuanto tiempo me lleve hacer todo esto...

Y blablabla... me estaba aburriendo, incluso ya quería bostezar pero me contuve lamentablemente...Sus razones eran realmente largas y sin misterio a acepción del ladrón . Sin embargo había una pregunta y era ¿quién es esa hija?.

—...Y bueno pues ya sabes que en estos tiempos todos buscan empleo.

—Sí, claro.— Asiento entendible como si le hubiera escuchado todo el verbo completo hasta con música de fondo e imágenes ilustrativas.

Suspiro angustiado. Y eso fue lo que me confundió— La tercera razón que es la más importante de todas.—agacho el rostro directo a la porcelana bajo nuestros pies—, mi hija.

—Pon atención en esto Natsume—Interrumpe papa. Se ve realmente serio lo que dirá el señor Hazel por el rostro de angustia y preocupación que en este momento denota. Simplemente asiento hacia mi padre y me vuelvo la mirada hacia el hombre canoso.

—Veras, mi pequeña y amada hija , Mikan ha tenido una enfermedad la cual no tiene cura.

¿Degeneración en el cerebro? ¿Nació tartamuda? ¿No camina? ¿Niña con problemas especiales? ...

—No te preocupes si notas que mi hija no ha salido de su habitación por varios días, que tampoco se te haga extraño verla dormir por muchas largas horas..

¿Qué? ¿Dormir mucho es una enfermedad?

—Incluso días.

¿Es enserio? ¿Quién duerme tanto?

—Hasta semanas.

Debe ser una broma. Que descaro.—¿Semanas?—pregunto confundido, ofreciendo una ceja cuestionaría. Recargue mis codos en las rodillas.

Hazel asiente— Se le llama síndrome de la bella durmiente.

Trato de no soltarme a carcajadas. ¿Va enserio todo esto?, ¿Bella durmiente?, ¿Qué eso no es un cuento de Disney?.

—Veras, incluso mi niña no tiene una vida normal como todos los demás jóvenes. Esa enfermedad le ha estropeado su futuro. Sin embargo, yo pienso reconstruirlo... Es por esa razón por la que te he aquí, tu padre ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos desde la secundaria.—Intenta sonreír, pero solo logro torcer la mueca en su rostro— Necesito a una persona de confianza, ya que también nuestro cocinero Marc saldrá de vacaciones dentro de un par de un par de días, y solo se quedara la señorita Richard quien ha sido fiel a esta familia por años. Sin embargo cabe decir que la señorita Richard tiene familia y abra días en los que no pasara la noche en esta casa. ¿Estás de vacaciones Natsume?

Parpadeo un par de veces—S-Si. .Digo, el trece del próximo mes me graduare— Respondo algo nervioso. Intentaba procesar todo e imaginarme la vida de la pobre niña.

Hazel tuerce una sonrisa— Lo sé, lo supe por tu padre. Es por esa razón que necesito que pases unos meses en esta casa, cuidando de mi hija, Mikan. Tendrás tu propia habitación y podrás estar como si fuera tu propia casa, solo que yo te daré un par de hojas en las que encontraras las cosas que debes hacer , reglas y cosas que podrían suceder en las que seguramente te sorprenderás y en cambio llegaras a llamar a la ambulancia. En todo caso, después de la persona que trata de entrar a esta casa, necesitare que revises todas las noches que los seguros de toda la casa y sobretodo de la habitación de mi hija, estén bien puestos. ¿Puedo confiarte esto?

Iba hablar pero se me fueron las palabras... ¿Qué debía decir?, me quede en blanco.

—Hazel , confía en mi hijo, el cuidara muy bien de esta casa y de tu hija Mikan. Incluso yo estaré visitándolo para saber cómo van las cosas, así yo podre contactarte y decirte lo que ha sucedido para no preocuparte.— Dijo papá con toda seguridad. Con esa patética sonrisilla sobre su rostro.

Estaba enfurecido con papa. No no, estaba hirviendo ¿Cómo se atrevió a comprometerme con este hombre.

—Sobre eso, no se preocupen. Ya he hablado con la señorita Richard, yo estaré en constante comunicación virtual con mi niña y con Natsume.

Me mordí el labio inferior, constante comunicación... Demonios ¿Noche, tarde, día, madrugada?. ¿Como rayos saldré con mis amigos?. No, no, no esto sería como la cárcel. ¿Niñero, guarda espaldas o qué onda?. Solo veo como mi padre asiente instantáneamente al hombre frente a nosotros.

—Otra cosa Natsume...

Tuerzo el cuello—¿Si?

Sonríe—Necesito que en todo momento estés al pendiente de Mikan. Si vas a salir de casa por alguna razón, llévatela, si algunas veces no puedes déjasela a cargo de la señorita Richard. Se ha murmurado que mi niña sale de casa a solas. Eso me tiene algo preocupado, y por esa razón te pido que nunca la dejes sola y no la dejes después de las cinco de la tarde. Es peligroso y ella se cansa fácilmente, no me podría imaginar lo que sucedería si se llegara a desmayar en medio de la calle o fuera de casa.

Esto es demasiado comprometedor. Cuidar de una pequeña. Niñero, si, ¿me vieron cara de niñero, acaso?. Rayos...

—En todo caso la señorita Richard te explicara las cosas más a fondo. —Se levanto del sillón con rapidez y se sacudió un poco sus pantaloncillos.

Atisbo a mi padre con una mirada penetrante y él simplemente me sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Hacerla de niñero?. Creo que sería mejor como Play boy...

—Y ¿Cuando seria su viaje, señor?— Me animo a preguntar mientras me ponía sobre mis pies y ambos salíamos de la sala.

Me mira de pies a cabeza—Valla que eres alto y apuesto..

¿Eh?.

Volteo a ver a mi padre— Yo quisiera hacer el viaje dentro de la próxima semana, que es cuando mi hija despertara, pero los gerentes me están insistiendo tanto que ya hasta me asustan y es la razón por la que me iré mañana. Pero, si quieres para que conozcas mejor la casa y mejor las cosas como están ,puedes quedarte desde esta noche.

No gracias.

—Claro que si.— Hablo mi padre rápidamente y fue motivo por el que le lanzo una mirada acuchilladora. — Vamos a casa , haces tus maletas y te traigo de regreso lo más rápido posible.

Eso sonó como si no me quisiera en casa...Mmm...

—Esa seria excelente idea.

Me llevo una mano a mis alborotados cabellos y suspiro fastidiado. De cual quiere manera ¿Como seria la pequeña?. Seguramente por su enfermedad estaría con la depresión hasta los suelos. Pobre chiquilla.

—Entonces, cuando regresen ,puedes quedarte a cenar Duch.

Y yo me quede como estúpido volteando a ver como ambos se ponían de acuerdo y decidían lo que yo sería tan fácilmente. Tengo algo de preocupación, si fallo no solo fallare al señor dueño de la mayor parte del pueblito aburrido si no que se seguramente todos me miraran mal.

Rayos mi vida se arruino completamente. Preferiría ser comisario que...bueno no, pero tampoco quiero ser un niñero en mis vacaciones...

.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.

Mi nueva habitación en esta mansión era sensacional. La cama era muy amplia : parecía ser matrimonial. Además, el armario es del tamaño de una pared completa. Lastima que no tenga tanta ropa como para llenarlo completamente. No. Esta chiquilla seguramente ha de estar súper mimada mira que tener un padre ricachón dueño de la mayor parte del pueblo Rusell, seguramente le compra hasta la verdad del rostro de monalissa.

Me siento sobre la colcha de la cama: que por cierto es muy cómoda. Las sabanas eran de un color rojizo y muy suaves. Estaba pensando... ¿Cómo le diré esto a mis amigos?...

Había hablado con Hazel sobre lo de mi equipo de futbol americano que aun graduándome seguiría asistiendo al entrenamiento dejándole en claro los días y la hora en que entrenaba con ellos. Aunque claro, le mentí ha cerca de algunas horas en las que entrenaba. Yo necesitaba tiempo para mí, no me la iba a pasar de niñero en mis vacaciones. No.

No obstante escucho como un par de nudillos tocan la madera de la puerta. Me levanto disgustadamente de la cama y voy abrir la puerta de mi habitación. Seguramente era mi padre, después de haberse terminado toda la cena.

No, no era él. Era una señora ya mayor con un largo vestido de criada— Buenas tardes. Tu debes ser Hyuuga Natsume— Me sonríe amablemente y me extiende su delgada mana.

Correspondo con una delicada sonrisa—Si, usted es...

—Richard , la señorita Richard.— Se presenta.

Asiento —Mucho gusto

—¿Qué tal tu habitación?

Volteo hacia atrás contemplando todos los muebles y el televisor de veinte pulgadas pantalla plasma colgado en la pared frente a la angosta cama. Después me vuelto hacia ella— Muy cómoda.

Ella sonríe— Me alegra mucho chico. ¿Qué edad tienes?

¿Esto era una entrevista acaso? . Aunque no me molestaba contestar. —dieciocho.

—Oh valla— Parecía sorprendida y por esa sonrisa e sus labios parecía alegrarle la información.— Eres casi de la edad de mi niña.

Me incline un poco cuestionando con el rostro—¿Su niña?

Ella asiente reiteradamente—Mikan, la hija del patrón. Ella está por cumplir sus dieciocho años.

Abro los ojos del asombro, así que la tal Mikan no es una plebe de once o trece años. Mmm, para mi sorpresa, aunque desconozco su físico. — Oh.

—De pura casualidad ¿No conoces a mi pequeña?— Arqueo ambas cejas y fijo su mirada en mi mientras apretaba sus labios. Esa mirada me perturbaba.

Comencé a negar y ella asintió comprensivamente mirando hacia el suelo.— Disculpe...

Tenía unas pequeñas dudas acerca de esa tal cristal... A parte de que su nombre me suena demasiado...

—La chica, ¿duerme como por cuanto tiempo, exactamente? .— Y para que no piense mal añado— Por que en las hojas que el señor Hazel me dio, me dijo que la chica dormía muchos días y por causa del sueño tiene falta de memoria por lo que confunde el día en el que esta, la hora y el mes.

Sin duda, habían muchas cosas en las que tenia duda.

Saco las hojas solo para que ella se dé cuenta de lo escrito por el señor Hazel. Ella parece comprender la lectura.

—Supongo que tu tampoco sabias que ese síndrome existía.

Asiento, literalmente era cierto , yo solo sabía lo de la película de Disney y no es que la mirara. No, cuando me tocaba cuidar de mis sobrinas, ellas eran las caprichosas con lo de la película La bella durmiente.

—No es una enfermedad muy dada en el mundo. Y pues referente a tu pregunta, la pequeña princesita duerme apropiadamente catorce o trece días.

Mis pulmones exilian el oxigeno al instante. ¿Tanto?, no sabía qué cara tenía en ese entonces. ¿Cómo come y como va al baño?

Bueno esa pregunta no tardo en respondérmela por sí sola. La señora no dejaba de hablar de esa tal Mikan y su avivado contentamiento al despertar

Después de una larga hora de charla : y todo tenía que ver con esa chica, me encontraba recorriendo el largo y angosto pasillo de pareces blancas y alfombra roja. La señora Richard quería que conociera físicamente a esa chica : aunque ella ahora mismo este dormida. No me encantaría entrar a su habitación e interrumpir su sueño.

—Disculpe, si ella duerme por días ¿cómo es que come?— Era una muy buena pregunta.

Veo como ríe por lo bajo mientras se acomodaba el mandil .— Ha sobre eso. Todos los días llevarnos su alimento a su cama y la despertamos para que coma : en la mañana a las ocho, en la tarde a la una y por la noche a las nueve. Después de que come la pequeña vuelve a dormir.

¿Y cómo va al baño?...¡Ash! no me quiero imaginar nada asqueroso...

Mire como la señora paro frente a una puerta blanca con la calcomanía de un enorme corazón rojo. La abrió y se adentro en ella, dándome una seña con la cabeza de que yo también entrara. Enrollo los ojos y paso . Lo primero que veo fue las grandes telas de cortinas color salmón tapando las grandes ventanas de la habitación: eran tres y casi se comían las paredes enteras. La habitación era muy amplia llena de cosas de chicas : por su puesto. Una biblioteca llena de libros, varios estantes colgados sobre las pareces rosas con lila . Una pequeña oficina con laptop y cosas para escribir acompañada de una lámpara lila. A mi derecha estaba el enorme armario y a mi izquierda la puerta del que seguramente era el baño. Más al fondo un oso blanco casi de mi tamaño acomodado sobre un pequeño sofá con forma de flor y frente este sofá una amplia cama de sabanas floreadas y bajo estas un bulto bien acumulado.

—Tranquilo, aunque hagas demasiado ruido la pequeña no despertara hasta que sea tu tiempo.—Susurra

¿Dos semanas es el tiempo adecuado para despertarse?. Ni yo puedo dormir demasiado, eso es una exageración. Con razón le llaman síndrome.

—Ven, quiero que la veas .

No me apetecía ni acercarme ¿el síndrome es infecciono?. Cree una mueca la cual llegue a torcer mientras me acercaba por detrás de la señora— No creo que le guste que un hombre entre a su habitación. — Comento algo preocupado , observando ahora como la señora Richard acariciaba el bulto delicadamente y sonreía ante ello.

—Él señor Hazel prefiere que la conozcan dormida que despierta. Porque siempre que despierta se disfraza.

Frunzo el ceño —¿Se disfraza?

Ella ríe mientras destapaba un poco de aquel bulto y dejaba ver un rostro afeminado y pálido. Quede en shock... Ese rostro, esa chica.. Ella..

_—¿Se le olvida algo a Lucifer?— Esas cejas...esa nariz..._

_—Apenas nos conocemos y ya te crees con derechos para llamarme así.—Y ese cabello alborotado..._

_—Bueno, tú fuiste capaz de llamarme tonta—Si, lo recuerdo bien y me revuelve el estomago. Es esa estría fastidiosa del otro día. Irrespetuosa niña.._

¡No lo puedo creer! Esto debe ser una broma ella...

¿Esa es la chica del otro día?. La tonta que no se fijo por donde pisaba.

¿Entonces no mentía? ¿Ella es la hija de Hazel?...Mmm. Que sorpresa... Sin embargo se ve mucho mejor sin esas manchas de mayonesa en el rostro.

—Bueno, no se disfraza como para una fiesta sino que, Mikan acostumbra a cambiarse el color de cabello o también vestirse como vagabunda..

Una triste imagen de vagabunda...

—A veces hasta de pandillera y otras un estilo diferente o extravagante.—Suspira — Se parece tanto a su madre..— Sonrió con tristeza .— Sin embargo, así es la pequeña . Lo hace por diversión, ya que no le queda de otra.

¿Diversión?, todos pensaban que enserio era una sucia vagabunda... ¡Esto es increíble!... ¿Ella la hija de Hazel?, aun no me la creo...

La veo voltear hacia mí con una amplia sonrisa, creo que se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando muy fijamente. Parpadeo un par de veces y bajo la mirada para luego ver a la señora quien aun no quitaba esa sonrisa—¿Verdad que es un hermoso ángel?

.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.

Ja. ¿Hermoso Ángel?. Eso ni en un millón de años. No una persona que tuvo el valor para desafiarme y esa confianza para hablarme de la manera tan vulgar. Ja.

En todo caso, en este momento me encontraba acomodando mis cosas en la habitación donde pasare como niñero cuidando de la hija de un millonario. ¿Quién lo diría? Cuidar a la fea durmiente...¿Tan si quiera me van a pagar?.

Mi celular comienza a vibrar y es motivo por el que meto mi mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. ¡Rayos! era Tsubasa...

—¿Qué sucede?— Aunque no me apetecía hablar con nadie en este momento. Tenía en tanto en que pensar . ¿Qué sucedería si Tsubasa y todos los del equipo se dieran cuenta de que soy niñero de una chica con síndrome? . Que vergonzoso seria eso.

—Eh men, a las 11 en casa de un amigo mío, Martin, abra un party. ¿vienes Natsume?

Demonios, esto me faltaba. — Tsubasa hoy no.

—¿Por qué?

Por culpa de mi padre. Pero no le podía decir el porqué de esa situación.—Estoy muy ocupado

—¿En qué?—Tsubasa no tardo en preguntarme.

Oh era curioso o era metiche. Una de dos...— Debo terminar unas cosas..

—¿Para qué?

Gruñí muy en mis adentros.—Es algo que debo terminar y luego entregar.

—¿Para cuándo?— Pero Tsubasa no dejaba de preguntar.

Me pase frustrado una mano por mis cabellos— Tsubasa iré otro día , pero hoy no puedo.

—Mmm ¿ni siquiera un ratito?. Vamos Natsume, sin ti las chicas no querrán estar con nosotros.

Este tipo sí que es insistente—No lo creo Tsubasa, mejor otro día.

—¡Ash! Natsume , pero ahí tipas bien... ¿No podemos ir a tu ca...

—Tengo que colgar, nos vemos después— Interrumpo para luego colgar.

No, claro que no. Sobre todo porque ya no estoy en casa si no en un palacio: una gran mansión de reyes.

Aviento el celular a la cama y me pongo a acomodar las cosas. Estaba enfurecido, las manos me temblaban de ira. ¿Yo de niñero?, aun no me la podía creer. Y luego cuidar a esa irrespetuosa niña vagabunda que resulta ser ciertamente la hija de Hazel Izumi. Que humillante...

Me aproximo a la puerta para salir de mi habitación. Al salir me encuentro con que los pasillos estaban oscuros. Me pregunto si ¿todos estarán dormidos?. Mira que papa dejándome dormir en una casa desconocida. ¿Cómo pueden confiarme esto?, ¿Qué sucedería si yo robara algo de aquí?.

Suspiro, la gente cada vez estaba más loca. en vez de contratar niñeras van y buscan niñeros, fuertes y sexys. Oh genial... Comienzo a bajar cautelosamente las escaleras de cristal. Y me pregunto ¿Sera delicadas?, con un golpe o un temblor estas podrían quebrarse. Aunque, siendo sincero son muy modernas., no me imagino la batalla que tienen las sirvientas para limpiarlas todos los días.

Cristal...Mmm... La mayor parte de esta casa tiene cristal. Sorprendente. a los padres de la vagabunda les fascinaba el cristal.

Me adentro a una sala con paredes en maderadas : de la mejor calidad. Unos largos sillones negros acomodados circulatoriamente entre acorralado una T.V pantalla plasma con más de veinte pulgadas colgado sobe una pequeña chimenea. A como veo el acomodo de esta sala, video juegos bien acomodados en los estantes de la pared, un refrigerador de bebidas negro. Una máquina para hacer palomitas. la alfombra roja en el centro de una mesa de cristal . El PlayStation cinco : rosita. ..¿Rosita?...¡Bash!...¡Mierda! hasta los controles son rositas...

Tuerzo la mirada y la dirijo hacia otro sitio. Por alguna razón me sentía humillado. ¿PlayStation rosita?. Se suponía que nada más existía el negro...pero ¿Rosita? es humillante... Me encamino cerna a una lámpara grande de lava. Hace miles de años que no veía una de lava. Me encantaban estas cosas... Volteo un poco mi mirada a la derecha y me hayo con unos cuantos retratos puestos sobre un largo estante de cristal en la pared: donde salía esa vagabunda usando un sombrero de payaso. ¿Hace cuanto que abran tomado esa foto?. Se ve un poco más joven.

No paso mucho cuando mire el siguiente retrato... Aquí salía el señor Hazel y una mujer desconocida a mi parecer: ambos parecían están contestos. Luego vislumbro el siguiente retrato de unos niños riendo abrazados de una pequeña...ese niño es...¿Ruka?... me incline para observar de cerca el niño de cabellos negros y de ojos marrones que estaba del lado izquierdo de la niña... Si, si más lo recuerdo es Ruka nogi quien fue mi amigo de la infancia. Pero ¿qué...hace en esta foto?... Además... mi mirada no deja de pasar una y otra vez en el rostro de aquella pequeña niña de la que Ruka estaba abrazado...

¡Y no lo puedo creer!...Esto cada vez se pone más interesante... Así que la vagabunda resulto ser...

* * *

**HOLA :D, aqui devuelta y aviso importante : mañana subo capitulo nuevo en Corre de la oscuridad :D. Queria decirles que con gusto, todos los dias subiria capitulo nuevo en esta historia, pero no todos los dias podre, quiero decir por las clases en la uni y las pequeñas tareas, el gym y la limpieza de casa me traen atregeada D:. pero aqui sera que cada dos dias si es posible subir uno nuevo de ¨Una tonelada de Lagrimas¨. Los amo . (L)**

**RESPONDER REVIEWS: **

**Aliceinwonderland13 : **Hola linda :D, Me agrada y me encontenta saber que te ha gustado y que has comentado, muchas gracias :D por cierto te deje un inbox :O. jeje Muchos besoos! ESPERO NUNCA DECEPSIONARTE :D!

**Mikanthebest: **Hola ,quiero decirte antes que nada que mcuhas gracias :D, por comentar, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que les halla gustado :´), intentare, por cosas personales publicar un nuevo capitulo un dia si un dia no un dia si y asi susecivamente para tener tiempo para esas cosas jeje :p. ¡Muchos besos! Espero no decepsionarte n.n.!

**Nereabi:** Por supuesto que la continuare :p, Me alegra saber que te halla gustado, :D, te aseguro que el desarrollo esta que te deja con la boca abierta :3, bueno al menos eso me dijeron en la pagina en la que publique jeje xD, Muchas gracias Linda, espero y nunca decepsionarte(L) Muchos abachos y bechos! :D

**Zurinaye: ** Zuriiiiii :3 jeje gracias :D, es un enorme alago que hasta brinque de la emocion :´ eso si T.T no me atreveria a matar a nuestra hermosa protaginista, asi que es posible que no muera :{ pero a la vez tal vez no se nos cure u.u. No no quiero abandonarlos u.u, creo que es mi segunda vez ¿no? la segunda que me desaparesco por un enorme rato u.u, pero no quiero, espero que con lo de la uni y las practicas profecionales no me estorben para subir y subir(L),Me habia ido por un dolor inmenso en mi corazoncito :( pero me di cuenta de que ha sido suficiente mi sufrimiento e hice de mucho para inspirarme en mis historias, por cierto Zurii :D, Mañana subo capitulo nuevo de Corre de la oscuridad :p. jeje Aws me alegra saber que sean tu numero uno *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* . Te quiero, te envio un besote enorme, tu me has apoyado y ayudado mucho en mi inspiración, al igual que Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia , Neko2101998 y las pequeñas y hermosas gemelas Kanna y Meiko que me amenazan con matar xd, amo sus amenazas(L) Enormemente le estoy agradecida :´) LAS QUIERO MUCHOO (L)Amor de lejos(L) :3

**Neko2101998: **Nekoo, si supieras la sonrisilla que me has sacado XD :3, Espero y este capitulo sea un buen postre para calmar tu hambre :D. Y de tus infartos no sepo :o, pero xD que no quiero que mueras(L) TENDRE QUE COMPRAR UN RESUCITADOR :3, por cierto mañana subire un nuevo capitulo de la Ciudad de las pesadillas :D, mañana, mañana : Quierooo ver ese dibujoo .!, Me emociona, que Linda eres :´), nadie me habia hecho un dibujo T.T Nadie, Muchas graciiias C´: ¡Te envio besotes y abachotes! :D

**Thom2451 : **Seas bienvenid a mi historia, muchas gracias por tomarte la hermosa molestia por comentar y enamorarte de la historia *.*, espero nunca pero nunca de los nunca decepsionarte(L) Te envio un besote! :D

**Ela9999: **Elaa(L) En el proximo capitulo sale su famoso encuentro, mañana si tengo tiempo prometo subirselos(L) No importa la hora que sea si a la una o dos de la mañana, si es que mi madre no me pilla xD. Muchas gracias :D recibo los besos con mucho gusto .! Sayoo! :D

**Skpbeatlove: **Hello :D, wuwuwuw, que sea de la buena me pone super contenta :D, No tarde mucho (? o si me tarde mucho en actualizar? tu que opinas :3, Pues, pienso actualizar un dia si un dia no o si no cada dos dias, por que ya entre a clases de la unica y como tambien voy al gym con mis hermanos :X no soporto el gym .! me cansa mucho :3, pero como les digo, como muchos esperan el capitulo del encuentro de Mikan y Natsume, es posible que mañana no importa la hora que sea .! Si mi mami no me pilla, subire el capitulo, si no al dia siguiente por la mañana :p. ¡Besos! :D


	5. Cuatro A

**_/ Mikan /_**

Aunque mi vista sea borrosa, puedo deslumbrar las grandes orejas de mi amado osito-Buenos días Poppy-Como dije al principio. Poppy es siempre el que me recibe con una dulce sonrisa al despertar. Él siempre ha estado a mi lado al despertar y me protege. También papa . Sin embargo por el trabajo: es un hombre muy ocupado y, yo entiendo lo ocupado que es su trabajo, y de cómo seguramente ha de sentir al no poder estar presente en mi habitación, esperando a que despertara.

Me siento en el colchón de mi hermosa cama para estirarme fuertemente después de haber tenido una siesta demasiado larga. En cuanto termino de estirarme y habiente mis brazos hacia los lados observo mi habitación: está más limpia de lo acostumbrado. Seguro la señorita Richard lo ha limpiado.

Sonrió, Porque me amanece un día nuevo, una nueva oportunidad. Desvisto mis piernas de las cálidas mantas floreadas y comienzo a masaje-arlas: aun las dormida sentía. Como siempre, que sucediera esto al despertaba ya era costumbre . Llevo mi mirada a los ventanales que están descubiertos: los rayos de luz aun no llegaban a mi ventana ,lo que me decía que hoy había despertado por la mañana. La suerte de que pueda hacer otras cosas de mi lista.

Suspiro y me levanto de la cama Lentamente. No quiero caer como en la otra vez que desperté. Aunque siento el cosquilleo recorrer dentro de mi piel, Intento seguir moviendo mis piernas, Iniciando con los tobillos ; haciendo movimientos rotatorios.

Me tomo unos segundos para que mis piernas agarraran la misma movilidad de hace dos semanas. Ya las sentía normal, ya el cosquilleo había cedido en mi piel. Entonces me arriesgo para correr hasta el baño. No sé por cuanto me aguantado las ganas ... Como bien me ha dicho la señorita Richard, mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a guardar una porción en determinado tiempo y lo que no puede lo desecha cuando ya no lo soporta, enviando una señal al cerebelo la cual según sé, me hace despertar e ir al baño inconscientemente: Aunque siendo sincera, no puedo recordad nada sobre que yo haya ido al baño. De hecho, la señorita Richard me ha grabado e incluso admite ayudarme para esas situaciones vergonzosas ...Ultra vergonzosas.

Bajo la manecilla del fregadero para darme sin baño precipitado: no quería perder el tiempo en esto, si no haciendo lo que más deseo en mis días al despertar.

Cuando salí del baño apresuro mis movimientos para terminar de ponerme una camisa lila y un pantaloncillo de mezclilla . No dejo secar lo suficiente a mi cabello: siempre tarda mucho tiempo. Por lo que lo tuerzo en un rodete y lo acomodo bien sobre mi cabeza. Finalizando los detalles de mi físico, adorno mi cabeza con un pequeño moño negro.

Entonces me miraba en el espejo de la cómoda, estaba pensando en lo tanto que había estado cambiando durante estos últimos días. Casi ni me reconocía, lo que me gustaba de este crecimiento era que con el pasar del tiempo mis facciones se volvían más finas tal de como el rostro de mama. Vuelvo un suspirar. ¿Sería Posible Que haya pasado tanto desde lo sucedido?. En verdad la extraño y desearía volver a verla. Sin embargo es algo fuera de mi alcance. Algo que no tengo en mis manos. Algo que hace mucho tiempo se me fue arrebatado ...

Intentando evadir esos pensamientos pues causan mi negatividad o la depresión . Hay días en que caigo en la eso y tardo en recuperarme ... Acaricio la estructura de una pequeña corona de plástico. Esta corona me traía gratos recuerdos.

Me la pongo delicadamente sobre la coronilla de mi cabeza . Entonces me acorde de aquel asombroso vestido blanco que mama me había hecho con sus propias manos. ¿He dicho que tenía un negocio donde hacia sus diseños de vestidos de boda y los creaba en tela?. ¡Dios, sé que no se jura, pero en verdad juro que eran preciosos!. Me empecé a balancear hacia los lados. Me giro sobre mi eje, me mueve con más ritmo pero a su vez delicada: como si estuviese bailando con alguien. Ese alguien era mi madre...

-Enana con corona de paja...- Me giro instantáneamente sobre mis tobillos en cuanto escuche aquella voz tan arrogante.

-Reo-mi primo estaba recarga bajo el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. Estaba cruzado de brazos y me ofrecía una ceja levantada.

-Y para acabarla, mal bailarina- Siento el color carmesí subir hasta mi rostro porque no me había dado cuenta de que seguía bailando.

Reo no dejaba de mirarme con esa intensidad que hacía sentirte avergonzada de todo. Me quito la corona y la llevo a la cómoda. Mientras evitaba aquella mirada , me acomodaba con la vista en el espejo que mi cabello estuviera bien acomodado de los lados. - ¿Q-qué pasa?

-Me enviaron para revisar si ya habías despertado-Espeto mientras se quitaba del marco. Continua- ...y lamentablemente así fue -Suspira a su pesar y yo le volteo a ver ofendida.

Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a sus tan frías Palabras-Que malo, ni por que tuve suerte de despertar - Hice un puchero y luego sonrió para salir de la habitación.

-Como sea.-veo como me pasa de Lado y estropea mi paso.-Tu padre se fue y te dejo este video: me pidió que te lo diera en persona.

Parpadeo incomprendida anta el CD-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¿cómo y porqué?

Reo creó una mueca- Solo velo.-Dijo sin más para marcharse por el pasillo. En cambio yo. Yo confundida estaba. ¿Que no celebraríamos el día del padre juntos?. Se me humedecieron los ojos en cuanto vi la fecha del disco que Reo me había dado ... ya era diecisiete de junio, el día del padre ya había pasado ...

En la eso no quería pensar, además ya presentía que no despertaría a tiempo para el día del padre.

Me regreso a la habitación para ver la grabación por computadora.

Sobre esos temas, sobre esas cosas, mi padre es un hombre muy ocupado y que haga viajes como estos ya me es una costumbre: también el verlo pocas veces en casa lo es.

Después de ver el vídeo y de saber la razón del viaje de papa, Tras su disculpa hermosa de no poder estar presente, hubo algo que me confundió demasiado. ¿quién es tal Natsume? ¿Y porque mi padre dijo que yo estaría a cargo de él ?. - ¿Como lo ha dejado vivir en mi casa ?- susurro para mi, con algo de seriedad y preocupación. Pero...¿Un desconocido...? ... ¿Un desconocido me va a cuidar?.

No, no podía aceptarlo. ¿Quién era ese sujeto?. Me levanto de la silla frente al computador . La señorita Richard seguramente sabría explicarme lo que está sucediendo. ¿Papa no era de esos a los que le agarraba rápidamente confianza y menos cuando es sobre mí, pero. ¿Por qué el desconocido hijo del comisario? . Ni que estuviera en grave peligro ni que no me supiera cuidarme.

No sé, creo que me siento muy molesta sin mencionar lo confundida. Así que precisamente salí a los pasillos a golpeteando el suelo con mis pies. Casi gruñendo voy en busca de la señora Richard. ¡Sí! estaba molesta, entiendo que papa tuviera que salir por asuntos de su tan ocupado trabajo, pero. ¿Ponerme a un chico como niñero?, eso sí que es ridículo. Ya tengo suficiente edad como para cuidarme, no soy pequeña como para no saber a dónde voy o con quien o lo que hago al salir de casa.

-¡Hash! Mikan tranquilízate..- El video de papa me puso de los nervios. Trote hacia la cocine, donde seguramente me encontraría con ella y tal vez con Reo y Marc.

-Mi niña. Has despertado- Richard estaba en el comedor, arreglando los platos para el desayuno o la comida: como sea. Antes de todo ella me envolvió en sus brazos como siempre al despertar. Sonreí. Me gustaban tanto los abrazos de la señorita Richard- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres algo mi niña?

Niego reiteradamente- Gracias.

-¿No tienes hambre?- Pregunta con asombro y yo me rio. Creo que no tengo hambre... y eso es extraño.

-No, enserio. Por ahora no tengo ganas de nada- Tal vez mi hambre se fue por culpa de ese vídeo.- ¿Quién es ese chico que papa pago para que me cuidara?- Me animo a preguntar antes de que ella me insistiera con la comida.

La veo inhalar fuertemente y voltear hacia sus lados- Supongo que has visto el vídeo que tu padre te dejo.

-Si- asiento y desvanezco la sonrisa al ver a Reo asomarse desde la cocina.-¿ Quién es ese tal Nakume?

-Natsume, tontita. Como siempre cambiándole el nombre . Eres demasiado boba hasta para grabarte el nombre de una persona- Se burla con esa sonrisa chueca. - Las pequeñas feas como tu son insoportables por lo que necesitan un niñero que las controle a toda hora.

Últimamente Reo me estaba cayendo en la punta del estomago... A veces lo soportaba pero otras cuando me hablaba tan chusco y con palabras de doble sentido o llenas de frialdad y arrogancia me daban ganas de callarlo a golpes... pero no, simplemente me resistía y recordaba lo de mi lista...enserio quiero llevarme bien.

-No soy una niña- Exclamo intentando no mostrar lo irritada que me sentía- Por favor, pídele que se valla. No lo necesito, usted lo sabe señorita Richard- Fue mi petición. Recordando que hace tan solo dos años mi padre me había puesto una niñera por más de cinco meses: horrible, para acabarla, no dejaba ni que me acercara a la puerta de salida, es más ni siquiera que saliera de mi habitación: Fue horriblemente detestable. No pude hacer nada y me agarraron unos corajes que le tuve que hacer como rapunzelle para juntar en nudos las cobijas y sabanas para salir por la ventana. Aunque tuve un castigo, tan si quiere logre cumplir lo que deseaba hacer.

Las personas no comprenden la razón de tu enfermedad, no comprenden lo que esta te quito y lo que te arruino y aun así te tratan de lo peor y hacen que tu vida sea una agonía. No, yo no voy a dejar que mi vida sea una agonía.

-No quiero un niñero como Michene. - Reniego. Parezco una pequeña de ocho años, pero todo sea porque ese insolente desconocido que papa dejo vivir bajo la casa para que me cuidara, se largue.

Richard se quedo callada, supongo que no sabía que decir- Acéptalo, tu padre jamás te cumplirá ese capricho..

Atisbo a Reo quien con ojos no me miraba pero con la boca me hablaba. Suspiro frustrada.- Mi niña, yo quisiera.

-Sí, Usted puede, usted puede cuidarme en vez de ese extraño- Hable demasiado rápido que hasta creo que mis palabras no se habían entendido- Dígale a mi padre que usted me va a cuidar.

Torció la sonrisa y frunció un poco su arrugado ceño: lo que me preocupo: Tal vez pudiera mi niña, pero sabes que no estoy capacitada por mi avanzada edad, además...- Hizo una pausa, y la aproveche para poner los más suplicantes ojos de gato- El señorito Natsume parece un muy buen muchacho, estuvo en la milicia por cuatro años, tiene capacidad para cuidar de ti.

¿Capacidad?, Ni que estuviera en peligro...

-Si,si,si, como sea. ¿Quién es?- Ya que no podía hacer que ellos me comprendieran, mientras hablaban : yo ya había ideado un plan...

-¿No intentaras hacerlo, o si.?-Pero hallando que Reo me odia : y no se sus razones, hará todo lo posible para esto me causara muchos disgustos

-¿Intentar qué?- Pregunto y él sonríe. Se acerco a nosotras con lentitud y con toda la calma del mundo.

Se puso frente a mí, Reo era muy alto, muy pero muy alto y eso que le ganaba de edad : aunque no mucha para dejarlo en claro. Contemplo sus ojos azules, que algún día: cuando recién lo había conocido me estremecieron. ¡Dios! todo en Reo es muy grande a excepcional de su nariz que era tan fina como la del Ken de barbie y esos labios. Creo que cualquier chico los envidiaría. Si a comparación de otros primos Reo era el más guapo.

Se inclino hasta estar a milímetros de mi-¿Q-qué?- Me sorprendió y por lo tanto retrocedo dos pasos y el parece divertido con esa mirada.

-Sabes de lo que hablo , pies izquierdos. O más bien enana con corona, ¿Como le hiciste para correr a esa tal Michene?- Oh, lo sabía. Reo me conocía muy bien, conocía mis trucos , mis mañas y hasta mis calzoncillos que una vez la señorita Richard se le habían caído en medio de los pasillos cuando Reo y yo discutíamos . Ash, ese día fue terriblemente vergonzoso.

-Bueno, no hice mucho. Al final ella decidió irse- Evadiendo su mirada alejo mi rostro del de él y sonrió con dulzura.- Pero bueno ¿Dónde está ese Christian?.- Pregunte para ambos.

-Él ahora tiene entrenamiento mi niña, pero no tarda en volver- Responde enseguida la señorita Richard con una dulce sonrisa. -Por favor, no intentes nada mi niña. Es más, ustedes dos hasta podrían llevarse bien.

Me quede en silencio muchos segundos- ¿Amigos? ¡Ja! Mikan, no es buena haciendo amigos.

Lance una fija mirada a Reo- Claro que si .Pero no quiero ser amiga de mi niñero...Eso sería extraño ¿no?...

¿De mi niñero?. Ya me lo imagino..

**.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´..´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.**

Después de a ver terminado el desayuno y tenido una intensa platica con Reo y la señorita Richard sobre el desconocido que interfiere ahora en mi camino, también después de que le pedí una revancha a Reo en el PlayStation, me dirigió hacia las escaleras. Subo cada escalón y con la mano en el pecho, porque es de esos días en que recientes que algo muy malo va a suceder...

Cuando porfió llego a mi habitación, saco la preciada hoja en la que escrito esta todas las cosas que quiero llegar hacer . Elijo una de las cien: siempre elegía cualquiera, no por orden ni por alfabeto o por el tamaño de las cosas o la cantidad de ellas. Siempre era al azar y eso lo hacía mucho más interesante. Cuando elijo una de ellas me guardo la hoja en la bolsa y recojo mi celular de la cómoda. Aunque, no me había dado cuenta de que la luz de este parpadeaba: seguro tengo unas cuantas llamadas perdidas de papa. Entonces deslizo mi dedo en la pantalla para desbloquearlo

. ¿Eh?... Dos mensajes no leídos y una llamada perdida del número desconocido...

1mss-¨[ ¿Tan cobarde eres para no contestar mi llamada, pequeña ratita? ] ¨ 2mss-¨[ No temas ni llores, no le diré de esto a tus padres ;) ¨

¿Pequeña ratita? ¿Quien se cree este para hablarme de ese modo?...

Y sin darle importancia el día en el que me lo había enviado, respondo.

¨[Ni siquiera nos conocemos y ya tienes esa confianza de llamarme por pequeña ratita :O, además que quede clarinesrines que yo no contesto llamadas de desconocidos. ¿Te quedo en clarinesrines Gran ratota?.. ;) ] ¨

Sonrió, de alguna manera esto había sido mi plan desde un principio, aunque nunca pensé que el chico siguiera molestando. Guardo el celular en mis pantaloncillos de militar. Mi nuevo atuendo para este día . Agarro la pequeña bolsa color pistache y la coloco sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Lista para salir, me aproximo a la puerta. Aun era muy temprano, no pasaban de las dos, por lo que solo podía avisarle a Marc y a la señorita Richard de que saldría fuera de casa.

Bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad y me dirige a la cocina pero antes de entrar en ella me detengo a centímetros de la entrada al escuchar las espantosas carcajadas de Marc.

-¿Por qué tienes toda la boca blanca, a caso te dio rabia Reo?- Pregunto Marc. Sus carcajadas eran sin duda contagiosas . Se reía como el bramido de un burro pero con el chillido de una ardilla.

-¡No te burles!- Reo parecía muy molesto y se le notaba lo irritado que estaba en ese tonito de voz - ¿quién fue el ocurrente que puso mayonesa dentro de un bote de yogurt? ¿Eh?- Gruño y fue motivo por el que me tapo la boca para no reír.

Me asomo para observar la escena. Reo esta limpiándose la boca con el borde de su camiseta marrón. Intento controlarme, tiene una cara realmente graciosa. En cambio Marc no paraba de reírse mientras que se aproximaba al bote de basura para tirar los restos de mayonesa en el yogurt.

Creo que mi broma salió mejor de lo esperado...

-¿Y-yo?- Más carcajadas- ¡Discúlpame chico, pero yo no sé nada de eso. Debió ser la tienda en la que lo compramos, seguro le caes mal al empleado.

Entonces me animo a entrar a la cocina- Marc, hoy saldré a la plaza. ¿Puedes hablarle a la señorita Richard que volveré dentro de unas Ho... Oh ¿Reo? ...- Me inclino para contemplarlo más de cerca. Fingiendo no saber nada . - Tu boca esta blanca. ¿Te dio rabia?. ¿Nadie te dijo que con animales enfermos no se juega?

Y las carcajadas de Marc vuelven a deslumbrar el divertido ambiente a nuestro alrededor. Reo frunce el ceño. -¿Muy graciosa?-

Lo veo arrebatar de las manos de Marc el bote de yogurt con mayonesa.

-¡Por eso no juego contigo! - Y metió su mano en el bote .

Frunzo el ceño por el menudo insulto y aprieto mis manos. Me ha llamado animal...

Entonces acerca su mano embarrada de mayonesa a mi rostro.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué intentas?- Me alejo lo más pronto posible y el parece seguirme. -¡No Reo! ¡Ni te atrevas! -Le advierto con mi puño y cuando menos lo pensé ya le había golpeado el hombro y el chico casi salía volando por la sillas de la barra.

-¡Esta...- Gruño. Vi como sujetaba con fuerzas el bote de yogurt y se embarro un buen de mayonesa en ambas manos- ¡Ahora veras!

- ¡Mami! -salí corriendo de la cocina...

**.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´..´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.**

Se me había hecho tarde, gracias a que Reo me había ensuciado completamente el rostro y el cabello de mayonesa. Mocoso infernal...

Ahora me encontraba recorriendo tranquilamente por las calles de la plaza Rusell mientras pensaba en cómo debía empezar lo que hoy haría. Sería algo muy divertido.. Bajo el bolso de mi hombro, porque había sentido pequeñas vibraciones emanar de él: seguro tenía un mensaje o una llamada de alguien .

Tal vez era Reo, quien aun busca venganza por mancharle con mayonesa sus preciados taquetes. Torcí los labios. Era ese número desconocido molestando de nuevo..

¨[¿Apenas me contestas, sabes el día que es, ? Han pasado dos semanas pequeña ratita mentirosa] ¨

Mis dedos destruían las teclas de mi móvil…

¨ [ Ha y bien que los cuentas ¿verdad?..Además. ¡Deja de llamarme pequeña ratita! 7 7, además yo no fui la mentirosa! ] ¨

Bueno, si lo fui...solo era una broma.

¨[ Olvídalo, y ya deja de enviarme mensajes o te demandare por acoso ] ¨ - No sé porque me sigue molestando . Además ¿ cómo se atreve a llamarme así?. Pero bueno, espero que por el segundo mensaje que le envié deje de molestar.

-Oye...eres Sakura Mikan Van, ¿cierto? -Tuerzo mi cuello, alguien me había detenido con sus delicadas manos.

Parpadeo un par de veces a la desconocida chica castaña frente a mí, acompañada por un par de rubias a los lados. Asiento silenciosamente.

La miro taparse la boca por la sorpresa- ¿No, nos recuerdas?- Señalo a las chicas y a sí misma.

Frunzo un poco el ceño- No, creo que no. - Respondo, tímidamente. La verdad es que sus rostro no me eran familiares en lo absoluto. Aunque todo mundo sabe quién soy y que soy hija de Hazel el dueño de casi todo el pueblo.

-¿Anhie, Maret, Sohia?...- Le fresco una ceja levantada y ella deja de sonreír- ¿No nos recuerdas? ¿Primaria y secundaria?. Fueron las únicas veces en que te vi en el instituto Rusell.

Anhie... Maret, sohia... Dos rubias una morena. Si más lo recuerdo : el primer día en la primaria una tal Anhie...Mmm, creo que ella había empezado con mi bullying.

_-Miren a la niña coletas...- Todo me era borroso, no distinguía aquellos rostros que me señalaron por años y habían llegado a manchar mi vida._

_- Es una tonta debilucha..._

_-¡Fea!..._

_-No sirves ni para abrir una lata. .._

-Tú no ¿eras...?- Señalo a la morena, en cuanto me llego unas imágenes en las que apenas podía recordar el rostro de una niña que me había ridiculizado enfrente de toda la escuela cuando me pidió que le abriera un frasco de pepinillos. Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Por qué me había pedido abrir un frasco de pepinillos? ¿para qué lo quería?. Sin embargo, el rostro lo sigo reconociendo..

-Sigue siendo igual de tonta- no me impresionaron sus palabras susurradas.

-No se te olvide lo fea...- Atisbo desgraciadamente aquella burlona sonrisa de una de las rubias. Supongo que ella es Maret. Sin embargo, las imágenes de eso recuerdos no dejan de llegar a mi mente...

Me encogí de hombros- Ha si... La fresa y patética Anhie con sus mastodontes de trompas largas.- Me dan ganas de reírme al verlas poner esas caras de indignación- .. Si,si, las recuerdo bien chicas- Me busco un lugar el cual no haya sido pisada por ellas. No dejaría que la vida pasada de Mikan volviera y decayera en manos ridículas. No, no... Ya no soy la misma debilucha.

-¡Alto ahí coletas!.

Suspiro de frustración y paro con disgusto- ¿Que buscan? ¿Limosna?.

Me había pasado con la última pregunta... pero esa cicatriz...

No era cobradora de nada sobre el pasado, pero algo si sabía bien después de a ver recordado. No dejaría ofenderme por Anhie : la chica que en la secundaria se hacía pasar por mi mejor amiga, con ese rostro de perro arrepentido más falso que nada. Ahora puedo recordar bien esos detalles. Ella solo me había utilizado solo para llegar a él...

-¿Que dijiste?- Llena de indignación, pero más iracunda que nada, la siento a golpetear sus pies contra el asfalto bajo mis pies. - ¿Que no sa...

-No vale la pena hablar con ustedes...- A veces hasta me arrepentía de mis sólidos pensamientos. Quería cambiar ese odio que tenia hacia ella. Pero, cuando la veía, sentía mi pecho oprimido. Me marcho ignorando sus insultos, sus gritos y ese recuerdo que me había tirado en la depresión hace ya tres años.

Doy vuelta en la esquina de una panadería . Me habían dado ganas de entrar y compararme unas cuantas conchas, pero lamentablemente no había traído suficiente dinero conmigo. Entonces, me voy en busca de una librería ya que he llegado a la plaza.

La plaza del pueblo, era hermosa en todos sus lados. Tenía miles y miles de locales luminosos en sus tres pisos, un aparador de descanso repleto de restaurantes, locales de ropa, zapatos, joyas, estéticas, un club de playback y también tiene una feria : pero esta hasta el otro extremo. En sí, para mi venir a la plaza : aunque este tan lejos de casa, es lo que me hace sentir que todo lo que quiero esta tan cercas de mi ; aunque cueste dinero.

Mientras iba en mi búsqueda por la Librería Solís, pensaba en aquellas tres chicas. Lo bueno de mi enfermedad, es que hace que se te olviden algunos momentos que pasaste durante el pasado, o algunos rostros de los cuales ni te quieres acordar, aunque también se te olvidan los rostros de aquellas personas con las que pasaste buenos momentos. Si, el síndrome de la bella durmiente causa amnesia.

Suspiro por quinta vez, en verdad este día había tenido mucha frustración y malos disgustos. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas en esos temas: estaba atrancada en ellos, porque conectaban uno con otro.

Niego reiteradamente con la cabeza. Estaba volviendo a caer en lo mismo. Una vez me prometí que jamás regresaría al pasado y siempre estaría dispuesta a sonreír y ser positiva en mi presente. Eso, un día papa me lo dijo, si eres positiva te irá bien.

Sí, eso es lo que debo de hacer. Me paro en una pequeña taquilla donde se venden celulares. Observaba una pequeña joya en forma de luna hecho de material cristalino. ¿por qué no traje más dinero?.

Me marcho del lugar y comienzo a caminar sobre los angostos pasillos que están repletos de personas. Se me ocurrió girar sobre mi eje, sin darme importancia a las miradas que se habían puesto sobre mío. Me rió y camino con normalidad. Suspiro, otra vez...

En cuanto encontré la Liberia Solís, me adentro en ella y saludo a la persona encargada.-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas, ¿puedo ayudarle?- La encargada parecía una chica de mi edad. Con pequeños lentes que le quitaban un poco de brillo a su tono de ojos miel. Pero en sí, era muy bonita.

-Si- asiento para continuar- ¿Tiene el libro de Gardenias en tus labios?- Preguntó mirando hacia el fondo, donde se hallaban los mil estantes de libros bien ordenados. ¡Una mina de oro!.

-Permite-me tantito. Nos llegaron varias cajas hace dos días. Sin embargo, los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar para apartar el libro de _Zela Brambille_. Es único y sensacional. ¿no es verdad?- Ella también parecía ser muy atenta y amable- Veré si queda uno libre.

Yo asiento con una amplia sonrisa- Gracias. Aunque no he tenido la suerte de leerlo, tan solo la sinopsis y con eso puedo decirte que me atrapo.

Mire como se dirigía a unas cinco cajas en las cuales, segundos después se puso sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a buscar entre todo el papeleo y libro. -¿Todos esos?- Pregunte sorprendida por la variedad de libros que aguardaban la espera de quienes los habían apartado. Nunca lo creí así, que el libro Gardenias en tus labios se hiciera tan famoso al igual que la primera parte : Gardenia.

-Si,si. Son demasiado. ¿Sorprendente, no es cierto?- se giro hacia mí con emoción y se levanto con una caja entre manos.

-Sí, lo sé.- me acerco hacia ella. -¿Ocupas ayuda?- ofrezco mis manos para cargar la caja. Se veía pesada.

Ella niega al apretar sus labios- Yo puedo. Gracias.

Entonces la sigo por detrás hasta llegar a una de las barras, en donde coloco la caja y comenzó a sacar varios libros- Mi nombre es Sakura Mikan.

-Tereza , mucho gusto- Correspondo el saludo con un agarre de manos y una sincera sonrisa.

-Lindo nombre. - Digo, mientras me recargaba en la barra para leer la portada del libro.

-Lo mismo digo del tuyo. - Dice lo que para mí es un alago al verla hojear un cuaderno entre manos. - Disculpa Sakura.

-Dime Mikan - sonrió y ella asiente para continuar:

-Mikan, ¿puedes cuidarme aquí, solo un momento?. Iré a ver en el almacén a ver si hallo otra caja con libros libres para tu compra.- me guiña el ojo y yo asiento. Después la veo apartarse y desaparecer en las tantos libreros del local.

Comienzo a hojear uno de los libros sobre la madera de la barra, mientras tarareaba la canción de _Still into you _por _Paramore_.

No sé por qué, pero de alguna manera conocerla me brindo felicidad. Hace tiempo me habían tachado por ser tan mala haciendo nuevas amigas. Pero, eso ahora no tenia cambio en mi presente y futuro. Aunque era mala para iniciar una conversación, pero con Tereza tuve algo en común y la plática había salido por sí sola. ¡Qué alegría! Ahora si me sentía libre de lo que hace un momento había pasado - Me siento tan feliz que hasta si me habiente un pedo sale confeti..

-Quisiera ver eso...- Me giro sobre mis talones instantáneamente hacia aquella voz masculina tan desconocida.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al encontrarme con aquella persona- Lucifer.

Parecía atónito-¿Qué?- Espeto. Si, era aquel chico confianzudo que me había ofendido aquella tarde frente la preparatoria Bertrand Rusell. Él estaba allí, frente a mí : a tan solo un par de metros. hora que lo veo más fijamente, él se parece a esa persona detestable de hace diez u once años atrás…

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto seriamente irritada. Me mira de pies a cabeza:

-¿Ahora de que vienes vestida?.- Se burla y fue la razón por la que frunzo el ceño.

-Y a ti que te importa.- Lo miro de la misma forma en la que me miraba. -¿A caso me estas siguiendo?

Se ríe por lo bajo. Acto seguido lo veo caminar hacia mi-Te vistes muy ridículo..

Estaba a punto de decirle algo pero me lo guarde en mis adentros porque Tereza había llegado con un libro en manos y mis ojos brillaron.

-Mikan, mira la suerte que tienes. Ha quedado solo uno sin dueño. - Sonríe alegremente mientras estiraba sus manos para darme el libro, el cual no tarde en agarrar y apreciar.

-Muchas, muchas pero muchas gracias Tere. ¿Cuánto es?- Pregunto, entusiasmada por tener el libro en mis manos. Hace tiempo, alguien me había recomendado esta novela. Me leí la de Gardenia y fue sensacional y cuando supe su segunda temporada, no quise esperar... Aunque no tenía dinero para comprarlo.. Oh más bien, no recordaba en donde había guardado mi cochinito.

-Por nada, y sé que te va a fascinar, porque ya lo leí- Me palmea el hombro levemente y correspondo con una alegre sonrisa- Son trescientos cuarenta y cinco con cincuenta.

Saco la billetera del bolso, sin dirigir ni la más pequeña mirada al chico tras de mi espalda. Saco unos cuantos billetes y se los doy a teresa. Intento captar al Ogro con el rabillo de mi ojo, pero parece ser que ya se ha marchado. Suspiro, - Menos mal...- Susurro para mí misma.

-Aquí tienes Mikan. Luego me das tu gran opinión sobre el libro- Me da una pequeña bolsa marino la cual sujeto con mis dedos y la traigo hacia mí para colgarla en el hombro junto a mi bolso.

-Por supuesto Tere . Me dio gusto conocerte- Me despido con unos ligeros movimientos de mi mano y ella hace lo mismo. Segundos después me volteo con la vista en bajo hasta encontrarme con un par de converses negros: es cuando comienzo a subir la mirada.

-¿Y tú a que estas esperando?- Me encogí de hombros y camine para salir de la librería. ¿Por qué me estaba mirando de esa forma? ¿Qué le sucede a los chicos hoy en día?

-El confeti...- Sonríe divertido.

Frunzo el ceño y lo miro fijamente ¿Trataba de hacerse el gracioso?.- pues seguirás esperando-Sonrió, porque era algo gracioso escuchar confeti, aunque muy vergonzoso. ¡Qué ideas las mías!¿por qué le dije que seguirá esperando?. Eso me pasa por pesar en voz alta...

-Espera- Me sujeto fuertemente del brazo . ¿Qué le pasa?

Me jadeo-No me sujetes así.- lo miro molesta y deshago su agarre- ¡Duele!.

- ¿Qué no deberías estar en tu casa? ¿Quién te dejo salir?-Pregunto rápidamente en que me había quejado. sujetándome de nuevo de la muñeca. ¡Maldito Zorro!

¿A que venían esas preguntas?, me recargo aterrada sobre el marco de la puerta- ¡Dije que no me tocaras!

-No, debes estar fuera de tu casa , niña tonta.

-¡Estás loco!- Lo empujo y me marcho lo más pronto posible.

-¡Espera tonta!- Me persigue y eso me aterra. Acto seguido salgo corriendo por los pasillos de la plaza.-¡No debes de correr idiota!

¿idiota yo? no ,no me iba a detener. Aunque sabía bien que no debía correr, no me hacia bien.

**.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´..´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.**

¿Han visto la película de turbo?.

Quisiera tener su velocidad para desaparecer de la vista del idiota acosador.

-¡Que me dejes en paz!- Grite casi alarida, mientras cruzaba la calle con desesperación después de a ver salido disparada de las puertas de la plaza. -Por favor que se ponga en rojo, que se ponga en rojo, en rojo, rojo...

Una vez cruzado la calle. Me volteo hacia atrás para cerciorarme se que el tipo me haya dejado de seguir. Lamentablemente no - ¡Espera! ¡Serás tonta! ¡Para ya!.. No pienso cargar tu cuerpo.

-¡Jamás!- grito con el rostro hacia el cielo. El viento se golpeaba con las gotas del sudor en mi frente.

-No pienso cargar tu cuerpo...

Esas palabras me dieron escalofríos...¿Cargar mi cuerpo?... ¡Santos caca, ¿me piensa matar!...-¡ No sucederá !

¡Dios, ya me estaba cansando!- Si me sigues persiguiendo te demandare por acoso.

Había llegado a los carriles del tren, los cuales estaban muy lejos de mi casa. Me he dado cuenta de que el sol ya está muy abajo. Recargo mía manos en las rodillas. Siento mi pecho colapsar del cansancio. Mi garganta estaba sedienta, mis labios secos y mi corazón palpitaba dolorosamente. Nunca antes con mi enfermedad me había dado la libertad de correr tanto.

Levanto la mirada al cielo. Podía ver los rayos del sol matizar el cielo de bellos colores. Se me movía un poco el piso.

-¡Ya! Si sigues corriendo te desmayaras...tonta.

Estaba a punto de cruzar las vías hasta que me grito aquello. Volteo con un rostro de interrogación -Tu...¿Cómo sabes eso?

Me ve fijamente -Adivina, chica confeti.

Me cruce de brazos y le ofrezco una intensa ceja levantada.

-Esta atardeciendo tontita, no te dejan estar afuera tan tarde..así que...-hizo una pausa para inhalar y exhalar- te llevare a casa.

-¿he?

Que ridículo... Ni si quiera eran las seis.. ¿Quien se cree ordenándome de esa manera con su tonada tan arrogante? ¿por qué dijo que me llevaría a casa? A menos...

Parpadeo -¿TU ERES MI NIÑERO?- sin palabras... Era insólito, increíble, imposible.. ¿ él? Ese tonto arrogante.

Hay apa, mas te vale que no sea este chico...

-¡SERAS IDIOTA! ...- Me sujeto del brazo y me acerco de un jalón hacia el- No lo digas tan alto...Tonta...

* * *

**Tengoo visita por lo que no podre responder reviews T.T, pero agradesco por sus preciosos reviews(L), Espero que les gustee :D ¡Un beso enorme para todos! DIganme que les parecio este capitulo!:3**


End file.
